Falling
by holicannoli
Summary: Three weeks after their last game night, Kara stops by Lena's office to check in on her friend. What happens next makes Kara deeply worried about both Lena and their friendship. Post season 4, pre season 5.
1. Chapter 1

As Lena's new secretary opens the door to Lena's office, Kara feels nervous. She hasn't seen Lena since the last game night three weeks ago. Apart from a few short text messages—"Miss you too. Swamped with work. Xx"; "I wish I could! Really have to finish this project first though. Rain check?"—Kara hasn't heard from her. Kara knows that the best chance of grabbing a few moments with Lena in one of her work-obsessed weeks is to drop by her office unannounced. So when an interview with a local councilman had ended early, Kara had made her way over to the L Corp building through a dreary and overcast National City.

In and of itself, the radio silence wouldn't have caused these kinds of nerves Kara was now feeling. Both she and Lena could get lost in their work and weeks could go by with little to no contact. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But now there was also that look on Lena's secretary's face.

When Kara had first walked into the area outside Lena's office, the secretary had seemed unusually happy to see her.

"Is Ms Luthor in?", Kara had asked.

"Yes! Yes, she is!" came the enthusiastic response.

Kara had frowned, wondering what was behind this overly effusive welcome.

"Could I …" Kara had started, but before she had managed to finish her sentence, the secretary had jumped up out of her chair. She had waddled over to Lena's door as quickly as her tight tube skirt had allowed.

"You go straight in," she had said in a conspiratorial voice. The secretary had knocked twice. When after a few seconds it was clear no answer was forthcoming, she had opened the door. The look on the young woman's face as she did so Kara had found difficult to interpret. Was it gratitude? Relief? Hope?

So Kara feels nervous standing there in the doorway. What on earth is going on?

Slowly she takes a few steps into Lena's office. The lights are off. Even though it is the middle of the afternoon, little daylight manages to make its way into Lena's office. It takes Kara's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the relative darkness. Kara looks at Lena's couch. There's no one there. Then she hears a voice from behind Lena's desk.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." The voice sounds tired and annoyed.

Kara glances over. She sees her friend sitting in her chair. She's facing the window, her back to the office, a glass of whiskey in her hand.

Kara takes a step closer.

"Lena", she says quietly.

Expecting Lena to turn around and greet her, Kara is surprised when Lena remains immobile and silent.

Kara walks over to Lena's desk.

"Lena?"

Still nothing.

Kara walks around the desk in order to be able to cast a glance at Lena's face.

Lena looks like she hasn't slept in days. She's always been pale, but now her skin looks almost translucent. Her eyes are red. Has she been crying?

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara asks.

Kara is reminded of the time she arrived at Sam's house finding Lena drunk and despondent. She had been slumped over the counter, slurring her words. That was bad, but now she seems worse.

For a moment, Lena slowly turns her head in Kara's direction. She hardly seems to register Kara is there. Then she moves her head back and continues to gaze out of the window.

Kara kneels down in front of Lena. She puts both her hands on Lena's knees. The physical contact seems to pull Lena back into the here and now. She gives Kara a sad and empty look.

"Talk to me," Kara urges her, leaving her hands on Lena's knees.

Lena is quiet for a long time. Then she looks down at Kara and says wistfully, her voice breaking a few times, "I killed Lex. I killed my own brother. I killed him because I wanted to make the world a safer place. For everyone. For the people I care about. Cared about."

"Oh Lena. Lex died on Shelley Island when he let go of Supergirl's hand. It was all over the news."

Lena slowly shakes her head. She takes her eyes off Kara and stares out the window again.

"He teleported himself to a hide-out where I put a bullet in his chest," Lena says, her tone biting and cold.

Suddenly Lena gets up. She almost knocks Kara to the floor. Kara lets go of Lena's knees and slowly rises. Lena puts her whiskey on the table and walks onto the balcony.

Kara has a hard time wrapping her head around what Lena has just told her. Expecting to feel shock at what Lena has done, perhaps even disapproval, Kara surprises herself when all she feels is sadness. Kara turns her head and looks at Lena.

Her heart breaks for her friend. To carry around that kind of burden? Kara can't even imagine what these past few weeks must have been like for Lena. Why hadn't she reached out? Why hadn't she let Kara be there for her? They had come so far. With an aching heart, Kara slowly follows Lena onto the balcony.

Lena has moved to the edge of the balcony and is peering down at the city far below. Feeling some trepidation, Kara nevertheless moves closer to Lena and puts a hand on her friend's arm, stroking it gently. "I'm so sorry, Lena," she says. Lena looks at her.

"What can I do?" Kara asks. "You want me to stay with you for a bit? You want to come stay with me? What do you need? Just let me know." Lena gives her a dark look. It sends a shiver down Kara's spine.

"Please, Lena. You can trust me."

As she utters these last words, Kara knows she's somehow made a terrible mistake. Lena's dark look turns into one of fiery hatred. Kara feels herself physically recoil. She takes a step back.

"I can trust you?" Lena snipes.

"Yes, of course you can," Kara says pleadingly.

Lena's next move is so out of character and so unexpected that when Kara finally realizes what's happening, it's already too late.

Lena utters what sounds like something between a chuckle and a groan and flings herself off the balcony. "Lena!" Kara cries out. In the blink of an eye, Kara has changed into her Supergirl suit and is flying after Lena.

Halfway down the tower, she catches up with her falling friend. She puts one arm under Lena's knees and the other behind her back, just as she had the last time she caught Lena on her way down this very same building. The women hang suspended in the air.

Just as Kara tries to think of an excuse to justify how Supergirl managed to get there so quickly, she feels Lena's eyes on her.

The dark look from earlier is still there.

"See, I do trust you," Lena says sarcastically.

Kara feels as if the world slowly recedes from beneath her.

_Oh God. She knows. _


	2. Chapter 2

It is as if time has stopped. Nothing moves. Everything is still.

Kara looks at Lena. There is so much anger and disappointment on her face, Kara has to look away.

"Just take me back to my office," Lena says.

"No," Kara answers adamantly.

"What?"

"No."

"Kara! Take me back to my office! Now!"

"No."

"You can't do this! I don't want to be here with you!"

It is as if someone has plunged a knife into Kara's heart.

Kara knows she has to do what Lena says. She has to take her back. But Kara isn't thinking straight. All she can think is that if she takes Lena back, she will have lost her. It will be the end of the friendship. It will be the end of everything.

"Lena, let me explain."

"No."

"Please!"

"There's nothing to explain. I thought you were my friend and I trusted you. You didn't trust me. I can never trust you again."

"I _am_ your friend, Lena. I do trust you."

Kara can tell from the look on Lena's face that she doesn't believe her.

"Lena, please," she pleads.

For a moment Kara thinks Lena is about to cry. Then her eyes glaze over. A harshness appears on her face.

Kara feels a thump on her nose. Lena has elbowed her in the face! Having been caught completely off guard, Kara lets go of Lena's legs. She's now only holding on to her with an arm around her waist. Suddenly there is movement everywhere. Lena is trying to kick her, punch her, bite her. She's trying to wiggle free from Kara's grasp. Kara can't help but think how feral Lena looks. There's a wildness to her that Kara has never seen before. Does she even realize that if I drop her she dies?, Kara wonders. What on earth has happened to her friend? How did it all come to this?

Kara's heart breaks as she holds on to Lena. She's trying to move with Lena's kicks and punches so Lena won't hurt herself too much.

"Lena, please stop it," she urges her friend.

But on and on Lena goes. Kara is surprised by Lena's stamina and physical strength. She can't believe how much fight there is in her.

"Lena, please stop. You're hurting yourself!" she says as she sees blood appear on Lena's knuckles and elbow. There are scratches all over her legs and knees. Kara also realizes Lena's shoes are gone. She must've kicked them off. Kara didn't see them fall and can only hope they didn't hit anyone before they fell to the ground.

As Lena shows no intention of giving up, Kara finally grabs hold of both of Lena's wrists leaving the other arm wrapped around Lena's waist. Lena tries to pull her hands from Kara's clutch. When she realizes Kara is just too strong, she lets out a primordial scream that pierces Kara's heart.

"I hate you!", Lena screams.

"I know," Kara says quietly, still holding on to Lena's wrists.

And then it's over. It's as if Lena has used up every last bit of energy in her body. She collapses into Kara's arms. Kara hears Lena sob quietly in her ear. Kara lets go of Lena's wrists, now using both arms to hold her friend against her. After a while the sobs slowly stop. Kara feels Lena's body go slack.

"Lena?"

Kara holds Lena by the shoulders while supporting the back of her head so she can look into her face. As she does so, Lena opens her eyes open very slowly. Her gaze is hollow and she looks utterly spent.

Kara moves Lena back into her old position by moving one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Lena surprises Kara by laying her head against Kara's chest and closing her eyes again. Kara can hear Lena's heart starting to beat more slowly. As she continues to hold her, Kara hears Lena's breath deepen.

Worried Lena's about to fall asleep, Kara whispers, "Lena, do you want me to take you home? Can I take you somewhere else?" But there's no response.

Kara looks at Lena's sleeping face. How peaceful she now looks. How beautiful. To think that she hurt this amazing woman so much that …. Kara looks away; it's unbearable.

Kara looks down at Lena's cuts and bruises. They don't look that bad. They do need to be cleaned and covered though. Kara feels so worried for Lena. Will she look after herself if she drops her off at her apartment? Kara isn't sure and really doesn't want to leave her on her own like this. Lena also won't accept her help; Kara is certain of that. Their friends are not an option either. Kara knows Lena must feel betrayed by them too. The DEO or hospital then? Kara knows Lena would hate the questioning looks, the fuss. Then Kara thinks of her foster mother and all the childhood photos of Alex covered in scratches, bruises and Band-Aids. Eliza will know what to do. And of all the people Lena is angry with, Kara doubts Eliza is one.

And so, as the sun sets over National City, Kara, with Lena in her arms, heads to Midvale. She will ask Eliza to tend to Lena's physical injuries. As for her emotional injuries, Kara has no idea where and how to even start mending those.


	3. Chapter 3

After circling her mother's house a few times to make sure none of the neighbors are out and about, Kara slowly approaches her childhood home from the direction of the lake and makes a soft landing on the back porch. Kara looks at Lena's face. She's still asleep. Kara knocks softly on the porch door's window, trying not to wake her friend. As soon as she's knocked, however, she can feel Lena stir in her arms. Slowly Lena opens her eyes. Observing her friend's face, Kara can easily discern a quick succession of thoughts and emotions: first the confusion as to why she's in Supergirl's arms in a place she doesn't recognize; then the memories of what had happened flooding back; and finally the return of all the anger, hurt and disillusionment that had been so blessedly absent from her face while she was sleeping. Lena opens her mouth to say something and Kara braces herself for what's to come. But just then the porch door opens and Eliza appears in the opening.

Seeing Kara in her Supergirl suit and Lena all bruised and battered in Kara's arms, Eliza's jaw drops.

"What happened?", she asks, her calm voice betraying nothing of the alarm in her eyes. "Was she in an accident?"

Kara feels Lena move in her arms. It's clear she wants to get out of Kara's grasp. Kara looks at Lena's bare feet. They seem fine and Kara slowly puts Lena down. As soon as her feet touch the porch floor, Lena takes a few steps away from Kara. Kara's surprised by the pang she feels in her heart as Lena instinctively moves away from her.

"I'm fine," Lena says while smoothing her skirt and blouse with her hands.

Her tone is cold. Harsh.

Kara can feel her mother observing them. She knows her mother will find it hard to make sense of what's going on. "I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind checking Lena's injuries?", Kara says, her voice soft and uncertain. "Help clean them up? See whether she needs a hospital?"

"I don't need a hospital," Lena says curtly.

Eliza gives Kara a puzzled look. Then she smiles reassuringly at Lena and puts a hand behind her back.

"Let's get you cleaned up inside," she says, guiding Lena into the house.

Kara follows a few steps behind them.

Eliza takes Lena into the kitchen. Knowing Lena is in good hands now, Kara leaves them to wash Lena's blood off her own hands and change into some normal clothes.

When she returns downstairs, she watches her mother and best friend from the door opening to the kitchen. Lena is sitting on the kitchen counter. One knee's already covered in a large Band-Aid. The blood has been wiped from her legs. There's alcohol and gauze and more Band-Aids on the counter next to her. Eliza is in the process of cleaning a cut on one of Lena's arms. Eliza is so gentle with her and Lena accepts her ministrations without protest. She seems calm again and even almost at ease. Kara feels touched watching them and more than a little relieved. She was right to come here. Still Kara can't help but feel worried as well. Worried about Lena, worried about their friendship.

After putting a last Band-Aid on Lena's other arm, Eliza says, "There. All done." She turns to Kara. "Just some cuts and bruises. Nothing serious."

Lena gives Kara a look that clearly says, "I told you so." When she sees the worry on Kara's face, however, her face returns to neutral. She seems to think for a moment and then says, "Kara, don't worry about me. I'm fine. You just caught me on a bad day. I've actually been working hard and am making lots of progress." But Lena's tone is cold and clinical. Kara knows Lena isn't saying all this to reassure her. She's saying this to let Kara know she's fine without her, that she's moved on, that her world didn't fall apart just because Kara lied to her.

Kara also knows that what Lena says isn't true. She's not fine. Kara doesn't doubt for a minute Lena has buried herself in work. That's what she does. She probably also made some good progress. Lena has the ability to do great work even under the most challenging of circumstances. But this doesn't mean she's fine. All that Kara saw today clearly shows she's far from fine. But this is also not the time to challenge Lena. So Kara nods and with an encouraging smile says, "Okay".

Kara can tell from the look on Lena's face that she wasn't expecting this response.

Lena gets off the counter. "Thank you, Eliza, for your help."

"Anytime."

Lena gives her a sad smile in response.

Lena then thinks for a moment and says, "Eliza, could I use your phone for a moment?" By way of explanation she adds, "I would like to call for a company car to come pick me up."

Eliza casts a quick glance at Kara. Seeing how deflated her daughter looks she says, "Of course. It's right over there. But could I make you two some dinner before you go? You must be hungry."

"Thank you, but I'm okay," Lena says.

Kara looks at her friend. She looks worn out. Kara is pretty sure she hasn't been eating or sleeping well for quite some time.

"Hold on," she says, pretending to pick up on a cry for help somewhere far out in the world they've just left behind. "Sorry," she says. "Sounds like Supergirl's needed. I probably won't be back for a while."

With that, she rushes out of the house and flies off.

* * *

When she returns several hours later, Kara finds Eliza alone on the porch, gazing out into the dark night. They hear an owl hooting far off in the distance.

"Lena?", she asks.

"Asleep in Alex's bed," Eliza says. Then she adds with a smile, "She was rather hungry after all."

"Thank you Eliza." Kara puts a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Come sit with me," her mother says warmly. "Tell me what's been going on."

Part of her is tempted, but a larger part of her just wants to switch off her mind and go to bed.

"I'm really tired," she says.

Eliza nods. "We'll talk some other time. You get some sleep. Come here." She gets up and gives Kara a big hug.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Kara wakes up, Lena is still asleep in Alex's bed. Kara briefly wonders whether she should've slept on the couch downstairs rather than in her own bed. She had been so tired, she hadn't even thought about it. She can't imagine Lena being happy to find Kara in the room with her when she wakes up, so Kara quickly gets up and heads downstairs.

She walks into the kitchen and finds Eliza there drinking coffee. The quality of the light pouring in through the windows makes Kara realize it must still be early. Kara takes a deep breath in. It feels good to be home.

"Morning," she says warmly.

"Morning, darling." Eliza is happy to see her daughter looking well rested and much more relaxed than she had the night before. Eliza raises her coffee cup. "You want some?", she asks.

"Oh yes, please."

Kara sits down at the table. She feels Eliza's eyes on her, trying to read her. She knows her foster mother is weighing whether she should push her younger daughter to open up or leave her be for now. Kara hasn't always been great at opening up about difficult things in the past. This morning, however, she feels it would be nice to talk to Eliza.

She decides to plunge right in: "Lena found out I'm Supergirl."

Eliza looks shocked.

"Oh honey. You still hadn't told her?"

Kara shakes her head.

Eliza takes a moment to think.

"Why not? Because of her family?"

"No, it had nothing to do with that."

"So you do trust her?"

"I do. Of course I do. She's my best friend."

Eliza looks puzzled for a moment and then asks, "Why then?"

Kara takes a long moment to think. "I think it was different things," she finally says. "You know how when I first came to earth we decided no one should know I wasn't human. It was probably wise, but it was also really lonely. I had to keep such a huge part of myself hidden from so many people. Then I became Supergirl and I told my closest friends and I felt more like a whole person."

Eliza nods. She remembers the conversations, the worries, the difficult decisions all too well.

"When I told my human friends I have these powers, that I'm from Krypton," Kara continues, "it drew us closer, but it also created a distance. It took away the lies, but it also brought to the fore that I'm very different from them. I can do things they can't and because of that I have responsibilities they don't.

And then with Lena, I was just Kara. None of that distance existed. I loved that about being with her. And I relished that I didn't need any superpowers for this woman who was the smartest and most accomplished person I'd ever met to want to be friends with me. And I thought I'd just wait a little while to tell her. But then I started to understand how difficult trust was for her. How many people close to her had betrayed her. It was so hard for her to open up to people. But she started to open up to me. We got closer and closer. And I loved it and at the same time I felt so torn by it. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I also didn't want to be yet another person to let her down. I didn't want her to have to experience that again. So I waited for the right moment and it just never came."

Kara is silent for a few moments as it hits her again how deeply hurt Lena must have felt these past few weeks.

Feeling Eliza's eyes on her, Kara also realizes that what she's told Eliza isn't the whole truth. She takes a deep breath and adds slowly, "Lena learned how to make kryptonite when we were fighting Reign. I freaked out. It made me feel so vulnerable."

Avoiding Eliza's eyes and looking down at her hands, Kara continues: "I asked James to break into her lab. When she found out, she felt so betrayed."

"Oh Kara."

"When she told Kara she could never trust Supergirl again, i knew I had to tell her. I knew I had to come clean. But I just couldn't do it. I wanted her to still have a friend she could trust. A friend who hadn't betrayed her."

Kara feels herself choke up. "And I didn't want to lose her," she whispers.

Eliza looks at her warmly. "So you never told her."

Kara shakes her head. "I tried to. On the way back from Kaznia I even took off my glasses. I was ready to tell her. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her."

Tears fall down Kara's cheeks.

"And now it's all ruined. I think I've lost her forever."

"Oh honey." Eliza grabs hold of Kara's hand. "Don't give up on her yet. You may be able to work through this. If you tell her what you just told me …."

"Eliza, she wouldn't believe me."

More tears fall down her cheeks.

Eliza studies her daughter's face for a few moments. Then she says hesitatingly, "Kara, can I ask you something?"

Kara looks up. She uses her hands to wipe away the tears on both her cheeks and nods.

"There were times when I'd see you and Lena together and I would see how you looked at her and it would make me wonder."

Kara swallows hard. She wasn't expecting this at all. This was something she barely allowed herself to think about. She feels an urge to deny it, laugh it off, pretend she doesn't know what her foster mother is talking about. But she's so tired of the lies, the dissimulation. She sighs.

"I don't know, Eliza. Maybe …."

Kara is startled by a cough from the staircase. A moment later Lena appears in the doorway. There are tears in her eyes.

"Lena!" Kara jumps up.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened. I should've let you know I was there."

Kara feels her face turn red.

Eliza gets up. "I'll give you two a minute," she says as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

Kara and Lena stand there, awkwardly looking at each other, both uncertain what to do.

"How much did you hear?", Kara asks.

"I'm sorry. I really should've let you know I was there. But I heard Eliza ask whether you hadn't told me because of my Luthor name and I just wanted to hear you admit it. I wanted to hear you say out loud you didn't trust me. I didn't think you had the guts to admit it to my face."

Lena studies Kara's face for a long moment.

"Kara, I got it all wrong," she finally says.

"Oh Lena, I get it."

A tear falls down Lena's cheek.

"Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?", Kara asks cautiously.

Lena smiles through her tears. She nods. Kara takes Lena into her arms. She hears Lena breathe in deeply as she pulls her closer.

Kara closes her eyes and whispers, "Lena, I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara and Lena are both lost in thought as they eat breakfast with Eliza. Eliza can tell that whatever Lena heard and whatever she and Kara discussed managed to resolve much of the anger and hostility Lena had felt the night before. The girls still don't seem completely at ease with one another, but Eliza is glad that at least some of the tension has gone. A few times Eliza tries to start a conversation but finds the girls preoccupied and slow to respond. Sensing that the girls are both processing what was said, she decides to let them eat their breakfast in peace.

When breakfast is over, Eliza announces she has to do some work on a paper she is collaborating on and encourages the girls to make themselves comfortable and let her know if they need anything.

Kara pours Lena and herself another cup of coffee and the girls continue to sit at the breakfast table in silence. It's as if neither of them wants to disrupt this moment of calm. After a day of such intense and sometimes violent emotion, they welcome the respite, the chance to just sit together for a moment without needing to say anything.

When after a long while Kara sees Lena glance at the clock, she finally breaks the silence. "I can fly you back to National City," she says.

She looks at Lena and adds, "I'm sorry I didn't take you back to your office when you asked yesterday."

Kara can sense the air grow heavy between them. Lena looks troubled by the memories of the day before. She swallows hard and says, "That's okay."

"No, Lena, it really isn't. I'm sorry."

Lena looks down at her hands. Kara follows her eyes and sees the scratches.

Lena looks up again at Kara, seems to consider things for a moment, and then says, "I probably shouldn't have jumped off the balcony to make a point."

Kara is taken aback by the comment at first. It hurts to remember Lena letting herself fall off the tower, her hateful "See I do trust you" after Kara caught her. Recognizing Lena's conciliatory comment for what it is, however, she takes a deep breath and says, "No, you probably shouldn't have."

And just like that there's a lightness between them again.

"So what would you like to do now?", Kara asks, "I'm more than happy to fly you back. We could also call that company car you mentioned. Whatever you want."

Lena gets up and looks out the window. It is a beautiful, clear morning and the view of the lake is stunning. Lena turns around.

"Could we get some fresh air first? Maybe go for a walk?", she asks.

"Of course! I'll find you a pair of shoes to wear," Kara says, as she leaves the kitchen smiling broadly.

* * *

An hour later, the two women are making their way up a steep hill on the eastern side of the lake not too far from the Danvers house. Kara is walking in front with Lena close behind her. Lena is finding it hard to keep up with Kara who almost seems to be running uphill. Feeling too proud to say something at first, she finally asks Kara to slow down for a bit. Kara stops. "I'm sorry," she says.

Lena stops too and tries to catch her breath, standing slightly hunched over with her hands on her hips. After a few deep breaths, she looks up at Kara as her face adopts a frown. "You used to take that spin class with me," she says.

Kara nods.

"Why?" Lena sounds almost exasperated.

Kara shrugs. "I like spending time with you."

Kara continues to walk but much more slowly this time. After another hour, they come to an outcropping overlooking the lake. The view is gorgeous. Apart from a few clouds here and there, the sky is blue. The surface of the water is smooth. They see the trees beneath them reflected in the water. The air is crisp and clean. For a brief moment a motorcycle can be heard in the distance. Then all is quiet again apart from the tittering of a few birds and the rustle of the wind in the trees.

Kara and Lena sit down. Lena feels the effects of the walk on her legs. There's sweat on her brow. She glances over at Kara. She looks like she's been sitting on a couch for the past two hours.

"How could I not have known?", she hears herself say.

Kara looks at her, trying to understand what she's getting at.

"Lex said I _chose_ not to see it. He was right."

"Lena, I should've told you. It's not your fault."

Lena is quiet for a few moments and then says sadly, without looking at Kara, her eyes on the lake, "I've been revisiting so many memories the past few weeks. I can't trust them anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kara says with a pang in her voice.

"When Morgan Edge poisoned me? When I dreamed that we were flying and you were carrying me?"

Kara feels a slight nausea come over her.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?", Lena asks.

"No."

"When I did the emergency landing in Kaznia. Did I even land that plane?"

"Well …."

"And it was _you_ who asked James to break into my vault."

"…."

"And then I talked to _you_ about the issues I had with Supergirl."

"Lena …."

"And not once did you say anything."

Kara doesn't know what to say.

"And then Supergirl almost died fighting Reign. And she almost died when all that kryptonite was dispersed into the atmosphere. And I didn't even know I had almost lost my best friend."

"Lena …."

"And all the times I worried about you. When I heard Baker tried to silence you, when James got shot at CatCo and I didn't know whether you'd been there too, when the facility in Kaznia exploded …."

Kara looks down at her feet.

"It was so stupid. I shouldn't have worried."

Kara looks at Lena, hoping the right thing to say will come to her.

"I got everything so wrong all the time," Lena continues. "I worried when I shouldn't have. I didn't worry when I should have."

"Lena, that wasn't your fault," Kara says finally. "That's all my fault."

Lena gives Kara a distrusting look.

With a hint of hesitation in her voice she asks, "Did you ever laugh at how easy it was to fool me? How stupid and blind I was for someone who's supposed to be so smart and perceptive?"

"Lena, it was never like that."

Lena looks at her. "Sorry, I know."

She takes a deep breath. They sit together in silence for a while.

Reflecting on the questions Lena just fired her way, Kara understands in a way she hadn't before what finding out the truth means for Lena. She understands now that it's not just about coming to terms with the betrayal. It's not just about the lies. It is also the massive mental exercise of taking hundreds of memories and holding them against the light of the new truth to see whether the image remains intact or is now distorted. It's figuring out which memories survive the new reality, which ones need to be altered and which one need to be reinterpreted completely.

Kara glances over at Lena. Expecting her friend to be sitting there brooding, mulling things over, she's surprised to find her taking in the view with a serene look on her face.

Kara bumps her shoulder against Lena's. Lena looks over.

"You okay?", Kara asks gently.

Lena bumps her shoulder back against Kara's and gives her a smile. Then she nods and says, "Yeah. I think I will be."

Kara feels such relief.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I know it will take time," she says.

Lena nods. She looks at Kara and says, "I feel that I have to get to know you all over again."

Kara looks at her. "But you don't," she says firmly. "I understand it may feel like you don't know me, but you do. You really do."

Lena doesn't look entirely convinced, but Kara can tell she is glad Kara disagrees with her.

"If there's anything you'd like to know. Anything I can help with, just ask. I'm here."

Lena nods.

"Okay?" Kara asks nevertheless.

"Okay."

"Good."

The two women share a smile.

"Can I ask you something now?" Lena says.

"Of course."

"Could we go flying for a bit?"

"You've got your own private jet. That flies itself. That has sushi. Amazing sushi. And the most comfortable chairs in the history of aviation," Kara jokes.

But from the look on Lena's face, Kara can tell she isn't sure whether Kara is kidding or not.

"I'm sorry. I'm kidding," she quickly says. "I'd love to."

Kara turns her back to Lena. "Here, wrap your arms around my shoulders. I'll take you on my back so you can look down. It's really pretty around here."

Kara feels Lena press her body tightly against hers as she wraps her arms around her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

With a flutter in her heart, Kara slowly flies up into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kara and Lena return to the house, they find Eliza in the kitchen. Eliza notices at once how reinvigorated both girls look. Their eyes are bright and their cheeks aglow.

"Did you go outside?", she asks.

"We went for a walk," Kara quickly responds.

Realizing the mention of flying is probably a no-go, Lena simply adds, "It's beautiful around here."

Eliza nods and gives her a smile.

The three women have a late lunch. After lunch Lena announces she needs to do some work. Eliza offers her the use of the landline in the living room for any calls she may need to make. Kara decides to use this time to check up on a few leads for a story she's working on. As Kara heads upstairs to her bedroom, she overhears Lena on the phone ordering her plane to be flown to the airport closest to Midvale as soon as possible.

Knowing their time away would have to end eventually, Kara can't help but feel disappointed and concerned. When they left National City, their friendship had seemed in tatters. For weeks, Lena had been processing Lex's devastating revelation on her own. From what Kara can piece together, Lena took the betrayal exactly the way Kara had expected and feared she would. Kara had known that if Lena ever were to find out that Kara had kept this secret from her, she would understand it as confirmation of the two things she had come to fear and believe in equal measure: that ultimately no one was to be trusted and that deep down she was bad.

Lena had told Kara that if it weren't for her friendship and integrity, Lena wouldn't be able to trust anyone ever again. Finding out Kara had lied to her now left Lena with no one.

Kara also knows Lena would see the betrayal as proof that Kara didn't trust her and never had. Despite what she might say, Kara had ultimately considered it too dangerous to let a Luthor in on the secret that she was Supergirl.

Kara knows how much Lena had struggled with wanting to be good, trying to believe she was good. Deep down, Lena feared the Luthor evil also resided in her. She had wanted to be different from her mother and brother, but deep down she wasn't entirely convinced she was.

Kara thinks back to the time Morgan Edge had poisoned the water in National City's swimming pools. He had blamed Lena for making the city's children sick. To Kara it had seemed so clear there was more to the story. She had still been investigating it, fighting to uncover the truth, when she realized Lena had already given up. She had simply accepted that she was at fault, that she had made the children sick. Faced with the possibility that she might be responsible for poisoning children, she had put up her hands and simply believed it. There was the confirmation of what she had suspected all along: she was bad, not matter how hard she tried to be good.

Being here in Midvale together had given Kara a chance to challenge the dark narrative Lena had constructed in her mind. It had allowed Lena to hear Kara say unequivocally that keeping the secret had nothing to do with her not trusting Lena, that Kara believed Lena to be good. The tears in Lena's eyes had shown Kara that at least in that moment Lena had believed her. Being here had also allowed Kara to show Lena how sorry she was and to let Lena know she had deserved better.

Kara worries that once they're back in National City, the dark voices in Lena's head will grow louder again, drowning out the memories of the things she had heard Kara say here in Midvale. Kara worries that Lena will lose herself in her work, cutting herself off from the people who care about her. Kara worries that without her there to remind Lena that she is good, that Kara does trust her and that she can trust Kara, Lena will grow less and less sure of all of these things.

When Kara returns downstairs several hours later, she finds Eliza and Lena in the kitchen together, laying a first hand at dinner. Kara grabs a cutting board and, trying to sound light-hearted, asks Lena, "What time are you leaving?"

"After dinner. I asked them to send my plane. It's just landed."

Kara nods.

"What are we making?", she asks.

Eliza points at a cookbook on the table. Kara walks over to have a look. As Kara leans over to read the recipe, Eliza catches Lena watching her. As they continue to prepare dinner, Eliza notices that any time Kara isn't looking in Lena's direction, Lena is observing her, like a scientist studying a test subject. Lena watches the way Kara moves around the kitchen, the way she asks Eliza a question, the way she frowns as she rereads the recipe. Lena's eyes follow her as she washes the radishes, cuts an onion, opens the fridge, uncorks a bottle of wine. Eliza wonders what it is. Is Lena trying to see whether she can discern the kryptonian in Kara? Is she trying to see whether the truth about Kara's secret identity was hiding in plain sight the whole time?

During dinner, Lena asks Eliza about her research. Eliza gives a short description of the project she's currently working on. When Lena seems genuinely interested, however, she allows herself to be drawn into a more lengthy discussion of her most recent work. When she discovers Lena is very much able to follow along with the more intricate and complex parts of her research, she even ventures into some of the obstacles and problems she and her collaborators have run into over the course of the past few weeks. Lena asks some great questions, allowing Eliza to think of at least one way out of a specific problem they've been having. Feeling all excited about returning to her research the next day, Eliza casts a quick glance at Kara to make sure they're not boring her with their science talk. But Kara doesn't seem to mind at all. She's leaning back in her chair, slowly sipping her wine, apparently quite happy to watch Eliza and Lena bond over their shared love of science.

When it's time for dessert, Eliza takes a carton of ice cream from the freezer while Kara grabs some bowls and spoons. Once again Eliza catches Lena watching Kara. When the two women return to the table, Lena casts a quick glance at Kara and then turns her attention to Eliza. "Could I ask you something?", she says.

"Of course," Eliza answers, wondering what's to come.

"What was it like when Kara first came to earth? When she came to live with you?"

Eliza quickly looks at Kara to see whether it's okay for her to talk about this. When she sees no objection on her face, she thinks for a moment and then says, "To be honest it wasn't easy. Kara was only 13 and desperately missed her family back home on Krypton. Everything was so new on this planet. And Alex found it really difficult when she came to live with us."

Lena looks surprised. "Really?"

Kara laughs. "Oh yes, she hated it."

"I remember worrying about her a lot," Eliza continues. "She seemed so lonely those first years. She found it difficult to fit in."

Kara can feel Lena's eyes on her.

Giving Kara a look full of maternal love, Eliza adds, "But from the very beginning she was also the most extraordinary person. So brave and kind-hearted and open to this new planet and this new life."

Kara looks at Lena. Discovering a great deal of sympathy and tenderness in her eyes, she thinks, Perhaps we'll be alright.

* * *

After dinner, Eliza announces she's tired and will go to bed early. She says goodbye to Lena, giving her a big hug and telling her to come to Midvale any time she feels in need of a break.

Lena asks Kara to call her a taxi, so she can make her way to the airport.

"They'll be here in 15 minutes," Kara says when she hangs up a few minutes later.

"Thanks. I'll send back these shoes in the next few days."

"There's no rush; take your time," Kara says.

Realizing their time here is running out, Kara wishes she could say something that will make sure Lena doesn't start doubting Kara or their friendship once she's back in National City. She takes a few steps closer to Lena. Desperately trying to find the right words, she suddenly hears Lena say, "Kara?"

"Yes."

Lena hesitates for a moment and then says, "At the end of your conversation with Eliza this morning …."

Kara's heart starts to race. She did not expect this.

"I know I shouldn't have been listening, but …," Lena continues.

Kara interrupts her. "Can we just not talk about it," she says quickly, pleadingly, hoping Lena will simply accept that. The last thing they need with everything that's been going on is more complications.

Lena looks at her intently for a moment.

"Did you mean ….," she says.

Kara starts to panic; Lena clearly isn't about to drop the subject.

"Listen," she says as she interrupts Lena again. "It really isn't something we have to talk about. It's not something you have to worry about. I don't even really know what it is. It's probably nothing. I try not to think about it …."

Kara frowns. She can't tell whether she just made things better or worse.

She gives Lena a look that says, Please let's not turn this into a big deal.

Then all of a sudden, and as unexpectedly as when Lena let herself fall off the L Corp building, Lena moves forward and presses her lips against Kara's. Kara closes her eyes in a state of shock. Before she even has a chance to respond or realize what's going on, Lena has pulled away again. Kara stares at her, eyes wide open. She scans Lena's face, looking for clues to tell her what on earth just happened. Lena seems calm, unperturbed. Her eyes are dark.

Kara casts a quick glance at Lena's lips, the lips that just kissed her. When she looks up again, Lena looks into her eyes. Lena slowly puts a hand to the side of Kara's face, leans in and kisses her again. Kara's heart starts to beat faster. This time Lena leaves her lips there for what seems to Kara a heavenly eternity. When Lena finally draws back, Kara immediately seeks out her lips again. Feeling she may lose her balance, Kara grabs hold of Lena's arm. The next time their lips touch, Kara feels Lena's tongue move softly against her upper lip. A shiver runs down her spine. Kara opens her mouth. The tip of Lena's tongue gently touches hers. Kara feels her knees go weak. She holds on to Lena's arm more firmly. She opens her mouth further, seeking out Lena's tongue with her own. Their kisses are long and soft and deep. Kara feels Lena put a hand behind her head; their kisses become even deeper. Kara hears a moan escape Lena's lips. She puts her hands on Lena's lower back and draws Lena's body against her own. Their kisses become more and more passionate; Kara feels herself getting wet.

Suddenly Kara hears a car honk in the distance. As in a daze she pulls away. Both of them are slightly out of breath.

"The taxi," Kara says breathlessly.

It seems to take Lena a second to figure out what Kara is talking about.

"Oh, right."

Lena looks around her and, realizing she didn't bring anything, says, "Okay. I'll see you in National City then."

Kara grabs hold of Lena's hand. Surely they can't just leave it like this. "Wait," she says.

Lena looks at her. Kara doesn't know what to say. Slowly Lena withdraws her hand from Kara's. She gently kisses her one last time, opens the door and leaves the house.


	7. Chapter 7

In bed that night, Kara's thoughts run a mile a minute. She thinks of the kisses, how good they felt, what they might've meant. She tries to imagine what Lena was thinking, what she was feeling. She thinks of a dozen reasons why Lena might've kissed her, then of a dozen more why Lena hadn't stayed to talk about it.

The next morning she feels reluctant to talk to Eliza about what had happened. She quickly eats her breakfast, gives her mother a big hug, and flies back to National City. At home she changes into a new outfit, picks up some notes for the article she's working on, and heads to CatCo.

Upon exiting the elevator onto her office floor, she notices at once that something out of the ordinary is happening. The whole office is abuzz. People are standing around in small groups whispering in hushed tones. Kara walks over to a co-worker who's standing by himself near the windows.

"Hi Phil, what's going on?"

"You haven't heard?", he asks.

"Heard what?"

"Lena Luthor has sold CatCo."

"What?"

"There will be an official announcement later this morning, but word got out already."

"Who bought it?"

"I'm not sure."

At that moment, Kara hears all the chatter around her die away suddenly. All heads turn into the direction of the elevator. Lena has just exited. She looks poised, business-like, stunning.

Lena confidently walks towards James's office. James comes out to greet her. "Mr Olsen." There's an icy tone to her voice. Lena turns around to face her staff.

"If I could get everyone's attention," she says. "As of today, I no longer own CatCo." Despite the whole office already being aware of this news, her proclamation still causes some hushed comments to be exchanged.

Lena continues. "I wanted to come here in person to thank you for all your hard work. Your dedication in bringing important stories to the American public has been inspiring. I trust that you will keep working hard and that you will continue to tell these stories. I've been assured the new owners will be little involved in the day-to-day business of running this company and that little will change for all of you, but I'll leave it to Mr Olsen to get you up-to-speed on that. It's been an honor to work with you all and I wish you all the best."

A few people start applauding. When they realize others aren't joining in, they awkwardly stop again. James asks for everyone to listen up as Lena walks back to the elevator.

Kara quickly runs over to catch Lena before she heads back downstairs.

"Lena," she says, as she briefly touches Lena's arm to get her attention.

"Kara." Lena seems slightly flustered.

"You're selling CatCo?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not selling it. It's sold. It's done."

Kara gives her a wary look.

"It's been in the works for weeks."

"Is it because of me?", Kara asks apprehensively.

Lena glares daggers at her.

"Don't flatter yourself," she says. "My mother was right. I'm wasting my time here when I could be building the technologies that could save millions of lives and change all of our futures."

Lena looks at Kara for a moment and then adds, "Although not having to spend my days working with people I can no longer trust did make the decision easier."

Kara feels like she just got punched in the stomach.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got another company to run."

With that, Lena steps into the elevator and heads down.

Reeling from their conversation, Kara slowly walks over to her desk. She slumps down into her chair. She gazes at her screen. It now seems to her that their time together in Midvale had lulled her into a sense of false security. She had believed they had started to rebuild their friendship. For a moment, she had even allowed herself to dream they might become more than friends. She had believed Lena understood why she hadn't been able to tell her she was Supergirl. Lena had made an effort with her. They had even had a good time. Hadn't they? Kara wracks her brain. What had she missed?

Or was it being here at CatCo that unnerved Lena, that brought about this cold demeanor? Was it the memory of all the lies told in this place? Of Kara missing meetings because she was "interviewing" someone and no one knew where she was. Of James covering for Kara.

All of a sudden Kara isn't so sure this friendship will ever get back on track. She's no longer so confident it will survive. It breaks Kara's heart.

* * *

The next day, Kara tries to call Lena a few times. She's starting to grow increasingly worried that if Lena's left on her own to make sense of what happened, both the betrayal and the kiss, the rift between them will soon become insurmountable. When by late afternoon Lena has neither answered any of her calls nor called back, Kara decides to head over to L Corp. When Lena's new secretary sees her, she says apologetically, "Ms Luthor is not receiving any visitors today."

"That's okay," Kara says, as she opens the door to Lena's office and walks in.

Lena is behind her desk looking over what look like some pretty complicated blueprints.

When she looks up, Kara can tell at once she's not happy to see her. Her eyes are cold; she doesn't get up.

"Kara, when I don't pick up the phone when you call, that's a pretty good sign I don't want to talk to you," Lena says curtly.

"Lena, please. I know you're angry and hurt. I get that. I really do. But I don't want to lose you. And I had hoped after our time in Midvale …."

"That everything would be sunshine and rainbows?"

"No of course not. But that we could start to rebuild our friendship."

Lena looks annoyed.

"And I wanted to talk to you about that kiss."

Lena looks even more annoyed.

"Please Lena," Kara pleads. "We don't have to talk about that, but please don't cut me out."

Lena gets up and walks over to the table where she keeps her whiskeys and water. She pours herself a glass of water. When she turns around she gives Kara a dark look and says, "You want to talk?"

She takes a few steps closer to Kara. Her voice sounds icy and almost threatening when she says, "You betrayed me, Kara. I trusted you and you betrayed me. I loved you and you betrayed me. You turned me into a fool and lied to me every day. I don't know whether I'll ever be able to trust anyone again. And I hate you for that."

Kara wishes she hadn't come. Coming here was clearly a mistake.

"There, we're talking. Happy?", Lena snaps.

Kara feels herself welling up. This is too much.

Lena looks at her and her gaze softens. She's quiet for a moment and then says, "You've forced me to find out who I am without my friends. When I'm alone. Do you have any idea how much that scares me?"

"Lena, you're not alone," Kara says.

Lena glares at her. Her face hardens again. She snaps herself out of this moment of unwelcome vulnerability.

She looks at Kara and hisses, "And you want to talk about that kiss?"

Kara is pretty sure she doesn't anymore. She braces herself for what's to come.

"Last night I realized I've probably been in love with you for a long time. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I didn't think you felt the same. And then last night, when it turned out you might, in fact, feel the same and I had stopped thinking about your betrayal and you had drawn me into this world where people are good and families are loving and wounds get patched up and things work out, it felt amazing to kiss you."

Lena's quiet for a moment. Then her eyes darken. "But how can any of that be real now?", she scoffs. "How can we have any kind of relationship if I can't trust you?"

Kara wipes away a tear. "Okay," she says. Realizing her voice is almost inaudible she speaks up. "I hear everything you're saying. I really do."

She's quiet for a moment and then adds just a tad defiantly, "Just know that I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on us."

Kara can tell Lena is ready to fling some more home truths her way, but then for some reason thinks better of it.

"I think you'd better leave," she says instead.

Kara nods slowly. She looks at Lena for a moment, at all the hurt, anger, and pain in her eyes. "I love you and I'm so sorry," she says softly. A lone tear rolls down Lena's cheek. She quickly wipes it away, turns around, and walks back to her desk. With a heavy heart, Kara quietly leaves Lena's office.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days Kara buries herself in work. She sends Lena a few text messages. "I hope you're okay"; "Let me know if there's anything I can do." She hears nothing back.

When after a week she still hasn't heard from Lena and is starting to get desperate, she stops by Alex's apartment after work.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks as soon as she sees the troubled look on Kara's face.

Kara walks inside. When Alex has closed the door behind her, she lets out a sigh.

"Lena knows I'm Supergirl."

Alex stops dead in her tracks. "You told her?"

"Lex told her."

"Oh no. That's not good."

"No."

"Come sit with me."

Having installed themselves on Alex's couch, Kara unburdens herself. She tells Alex about how defeated and crushed Lena had looked in her office all those days ago. About how Lena had recklessly thrown herself off the balcony to show Kara she knew she was Supergirl. About the fight in the air. About the days in Midvale when it had seemed Lena might come to understand and even forgive. About the awful conversation in Lena's office. About how Lena hadn't responded to any of her text messages after that.

Having shared all of this, Kara casts a wary glance in Alex's direction and then adds, "And she kissed me."

"What?"

"We kissed."

Alex frowns. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know how it happened. It just did."

"So, you like girls too?" Alex looks almost excited.

"I don't know." Kara realizes she sounds annoyed. She's surprised by the exasperation she feels. Where is that coming from? She tries to steady herself. She takes a deep breath and tries again. "I honestly don't know Alex. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what I feel."

"Hey, that's okay," Alex says, her tone now calm and conciliatory.

Kara looks at her sister. Feeling in her gut that she wasn't being completely honest just now, she says quietly, avoiding Alex's eyes, "I do think I like her."

Grabbing hold of a pillow and hugging it tightly against her chest, she forces herself to look into Alex's eyes and says, "I do like her."

Alex gives her big sisterly smile. "Hey, that's okay. That's great."

Kara feels so uncomfortable.

"Why is this so hard for you?", Alex asks, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"I don't know."

"You know I'd never judge you."

"I know."

"And Lena is wonderful. You could do a lot worse."

Hoping to lighten the mood with this last comment, Alex soon realizes the dark cloud hovering over Kara's head won't be blown away that easily.

Kara looks at her sister morosely and then says, "It doesn't even matter anymore. Lena will never trust me again. So, whatever I'm feeling, it doesn't matter. Everything's so pointless now."

"Kara, that doesn't sound like you. When have you ever given up hope so easily."

"You should've seen her yesterday, Alex."

"I know. But she's hurting. She's lashing out. You always knew finding out her best friend had lied to her for so long would cut her deep. Especially considering how much betrayal she's already been subjected to. You have to give her time."

"Alex, I really don't think that will help though. I think time will only make things worse."

"Kara, you have to have faith. Have faith in Lena and in the friendship. She's made it very clear that she needs time. All you can do is make sure she knows that when she's ready to rebuild whatever relationship she might still want with you, you're here. But let her come to you. You can't force her in this."

Kara thinks about Alex's advice for a moment. Alex is probably right. Somehow knowing what to do doesn't make her feel any better though. She gives Alex a mournful look and says, "I worry about her."

"I know you do," Alex says softly.

Alex thinks for a moment and then asks, "Does Lena know James and Brainy and J'onn and Nia and I know?"

"I think so."

"So she'll feel let down and excluded by us too," Alex says sadly.

Kara nods. She starts to tear up. She looks at Alex and says, her voice breaking, "I should've told her sooner."

Alex gives her a sympathetic look. "You can't change what happened, Kara."

"I know."

Alex scoots over and gives Kara a big hug.

* * *

After Kara has returned to her own place, she texts Sam Arias.

"Have you heard from Lena recently?"

"No, not recently. Why?"

"I think she could do with a friend right now. Can't really go into specifics."

"No specifics needed. I'm on it. Thanks for letting me know."

Having received Sam's last message, Kara feels slightly better.

* * *

A week later, Kara is at work when word reaches her that a construction crane has fallen onto a daycare center. Eleven children and their three teachers are trapped inside the building. The roof is about to collapse. When Supergirl arrives to the scene, a small crowd has already gathered outside. Supergirl warns them to stay back. She carefully moves away some of the rubble and makes her way inside. Inside it's dark and there's dust everywhere. Kara has a hard time breathing. She finds the teachers and children hiding together in a corner. Two of the teachers are holding a baby each. Most of the children are crying. Kara tells the teachers to start guiding the children out of the building using the path she had cleared for them on her way in. She will make up the rear of their group. Slowly the group starts moving. Two three-year-olds remain seated on the floor paralyzed with fear. Kara picks them up, one in each arm. They cling to her neck. Slowly they move across the rubble and through the dust. Kara gently urges the children on. When they finally make it outside, she hears coughing all around her.

Kara quickly walks over to one of the teachers. "Were there eleven kids in today? Is everyone accounted for?"

The teacher is in shock. "Yes. Eleven", she says distractedly. "There were eleven children today. I think so." She casts a panicked look in the direction of the building. "God, I hope so".

"I'll go and check," Kara says as she puts a reassuring hand on the woman's arm. She rushes back inside. In the midst of the rubble she listens carefully for any sign of human breathing. She calls out a few times and checks every place a child might be hidden. Confident that all the children are in safety, she's about to make her way outside when the whole building collapses on top of her. She hears screams outside. Pushing the rubble off her, Kara slowly makes her way out of the building. When she steps outside, the bright daylight makes her squint. She puts a hand above her eyes. One of the children she had carried out of the building runs over and grabs hold of her leg. Looking down, she realizes she's completely covered in dust.

Within the hour mobile phone footage of Supergirl helping the children and their teachers out of the building and of Supergirl emerging from the rubble of the collapsed building have made it onto the local news.

Back at CatCo, Kara is typing up a few notes from an interview she conducted the day before, when a text message comes in. It's from Lena. "Just saw you on the news. You okay?"

Kara almost forgets to breathe.

"Yes, I'm fine" she writes back, her heart beating like crazy.

"Good."

Kara feels so happy she could burst.

A few days later, Kara reads a news article about a major breakthrough in the treatment of Alzheimer's one of L Corp's divisions has made. She quickly types a message. "Heard about the Alzheimer's treatment. Amazing stuff." She reads it over about twenty times. She's about to delete it when she changes her mind and quickly hits 'send'.

For a few hours, there's no message back. Kara is just starting to wonder whether it was a bad idea to reach out, when a message comes in.

"Thanks. Working hard on that. There's more to come."

Kara grins from ear to ear.

More days pass. When Kara arrives at the office one morning, a bottle of wine is waiting on her desk. Cat Grant sent it in order to congratulate her on a major article she got published that day. Kara picks up the bottle and looks at the label. She's vaguely familiar with the vineyard. It's probably a really nice bottle. Kara thinks how wonderful it would be to be able to share it with Lena. She stares at her phone for a while.

A few hours go by. A colleague stops by her desk. He picks up the bottle. "Ooh nice," he says.

"Yeah." Without thinking, Kara adds, "I was going to share it with a friend."

"Was?", the colleague asks.

"Well ... I ..."

The colleague waits for her to finish her sentence. When it becomes clear she won't, he shrugs. "Well enjoy!", he says warmly.

"Thanks."

When the colleague has walked on, Kara picks up her phone and types Lena a message.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Buoyed by this quick response, Kara continues, "How are things?"

"They're okay. Congrats on your article. Really good."

Kara's glances over at the bottle of wine. Her heart starts to race. "Cat sent me a really nice bottle of wine. Was going to try it tonight. Want to try a glass as well?", she types.

She looks at the message wondering whether she's doing the right thing, then quickly hits 'send'.

A few hours go by with no response. Kara starts to feel silly for hoping Lena might say yes.

A message arrives. Kara's heart starts to race again.

"Sorry, busy tonight."

Deflated, Kara puts her phone away. She should focus on work; all this time thinking and worrying about Lena is doing her no good. No good at all.

Kara gets absorbed in her research and it's few hours before she checks her phone again. There's another message from Lena. Kara looks at the time stamp. It was sent right after the previous one.

"How about tomorrow night?", the message reads.

Kara can't believe it. "Tomorrow night sounds great!", she quickly types back.

Immediately a new message comes in. "9?", it says.

"Perfect."

When she sees a few colleagues look in her direction, she knows the squeal didn't only happen inside her head. Feeling herself turn red, she stares down at her desk, pretending to be fascinated by something she just read.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, as 9 p.m. draws near, Kara starts to feel increasingly nervous. When there's a knock on the door, she looks over the rim of her glasses using her x-ray vision. It's Lena. Her hair is up and she's wearing black dress pants, high heels and a gorgeous black coat. She's holding a bottle of red wine which Kara knows will be excellent. Kara takes a deep breath and opens the door.

She can tell at once Lena is nervous too.

For a moment they simply stand there, looking at each other awkwardly. Then Kara catches herself. "Hi," she says quickly.

"Hi."

Wondering for a moment whether she can give Lena a hug, Kara decides against it. She steps aside and invites Lena in. Kara takes Lena's bottle and her coat.

"You didn't need to bring this," Kara says as she holds up the bottle.

"You know me; I find it hard to show up empty-handed."

"It's enough that you came," Kara says kindly.

A tiny smile appears on Lena's face.

They walk over to Kara's kitchen island. Kara takes two wine glasses out of a cupboard.

"Can I pour you a glass?", she asks.

"Please."

"Shall we try Cat's or yours?"

Lena picks up Cat's bottle. She looks at it approvingly. "Let's try this one."

Kara pours them both a large glass and hands one to Lena.

For a moment neither of them seems to know what to say. Then Kara gestures at the couch. "Shall we sit down?", she asks.

"Sure."

They sit down; once again an awkward silence takes over. They both quickly drink from their wine.

"It's good," Lena says, raising her eyebrows the way Kara knows she does when something pleases her.

"It is."

"Are you still in touch with Cat?"

"We talk sometimes; not very often."

"But you were close when you were working under her?"

Kara thinks for a moment. "Yes, I guess in a way we were. And she was a great mentor to me; I learned a lot from her."

"Did she know?"

"Know what?", Kara asks innocently.

Lena frowns. "That you're Supergirl."

Kara is taken aback; she looks at Lena uncertainly. But Kara can tell from the look on Lena's face that the question wasn't meant to hurt or castigate. There's no hidden dig.

"No, she doesn't," she therefore answers straightforwardly. "At one point she thought she had figured out I was Supergirl, but I managed to convince her I wasn't."

Lena nods.

Kara looks at Lena as she breathes in deeply. All of a sudden she is overcome with a feeling of well-being. How wonderful it is to be sitting here with Lena. She gives Lena a warm smile and says, "I'm so happy you came."

Lena gives her a tiny nod and then quickly reaches for her wine and takes another sip.

Wanting to put her at ease, Kara asks her how she's been.

Lena looks up. "I've been okay."

Wanting to give her a chance to speak, Kara remains silent.

Lena is quiet for a moment and then suddenly says, "Sam came to stay with me."

Kara smiles. "Did she?"

"Yeah. Ruby was staying with a school friend to work on a science project in the evenings and Sam said she was getting a bit lonely. So she took her laptop with her and did some work from National City."

Lena looks happy as she tells Kara this.

"That sounds great, Lena. How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. She says she misses us but likes Metropolis. And Ruby is thriving there."

"I'm so glad."

Kara looks at Lena. She wishes she could reach out, put a hand on her arm, make any kind of physical contact. She knows she shouldn't.

"How about you?", Lena asks.

Kara is about to answer, when they suddenly hear a bang coming from the corridor just outside Kara's apartment. It's followed by a loud "Ouch."

Lena looks at Kara. "Should we go and check?", she asks.

Kara takes a quick look at Lena. Then she pushes her glasses down her nose and looks through the wall.

"It's just my neighbor," she says. "I think he's drunk and just walked into the wall."

"Is he okay?"

"Ah, there's his girlfriend behind him." Kara puts her glasses back up. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Lena looks at her for a moment and then asks, "Do you normally wear them in your apartment?"

"My glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I do. I guess usually I don't."

Lena looks at her diffidently and says, "You don't have to wear them for my sake."

Kara hesitates for a moment. She looks at Lena and then slowly takes them off. She puts them on the table next to her wine glass. When she looks up again at Lena, she feels vulnerable all of a sudden, almost naked.

Probably sensing this, Lena gives her a reassuring smile.

Feeling that in some indirect way they've broached the topic of Kara's secret, of the betrayal, Kara says, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But if you do feel like there are things you'd like to say or ask, I just want you to know you can. I know I really hurt you and I understand why you felt so betrayed."

Lena looks at her uncertainly. Kara can tell Lena is weighing in her mind whether she wants to open up, whether it's a good idea. She drinks from her wine and then, almost as if trying out what it would feel like to tell Kara what it was like to feel so betrayed by her, says softly, "I was really hurt."

Kara nods, encouraging her to go on.

"I went to such a dark place."

Lena is quiet for a while. Then she says, "There were many times when I thought I could never forgive you. I was so angry with you."

Lena looks at her uncertainly. Kara gives her another encouraging nod.

"You don't understand. I really wanted you to suffer."

"Lena, that's okay."

Lena looks down at her hands. Again Kara wishes she could put a hand on Lena's, but again knows she shouldn't. So instead she says, "You had every right to feel the way you did."

Kara casts another glance at Lena and adds, "If there's a villain in this story, it's me, not you."

Lena looks up. She studies Kara's face for a moment and then says, "I've thought so much about all of this."

"I know it's unforgivable that I lied to you for so long."

"That's not what I wanted to say." Lena thinks for a long moment and then says, "Yes, you lied to me for a long time about something that was really important. It made me feel you didn't trust me and that you didn't really see me as a friend."

Kara swallows hard. She doesn't think it'll ever get any easier hearing Lena say these things.

"But the more I thought about it, the more I also realized two things."

"Okay," Kara says, suddenly hopeful hearing Lena's tone of voice.

"First of all, I realized that you had every right to get to know me first to see whether you could trust me. Not because I was a Luthor, but because that's what you would do with any new person in your life."

Lena pauses for a moment; her face darkens. "I also realized that once we became closer, you will have understood how difficult trust is for me. And I started to understand that if you really did care for me as you said you did, it would've been very hard for you to tell me."

Kara feels so happy, and oddly proud of Lena, hearing her say this.

"I still think you should've told me sooner, but what I'm trying to say is that I see there might be more ways of looking at what you did."

Kara sits there beaming at Lena.

"What?", Lena asks, a bit uncomfortably.

"You're amazing."

Lena gives her a puzzled look.

"To have been through what you've been through. To have people close to you manipulate and betray you the way they have. And then to still look for goodness, to not close yourself off."

Lena looks at her shyly.

"To me, you're as much of a hero as I'll ever be," Kara adds.

Lena gives her a bashful smile. Then she says, probably wanting to manage expectations somewhat, "I'm not there yet."

Kara puts up her hands. "That's totally fine."

With more urgency in her voice, Lena adds, "Kara, I don't know whether I'll ever get there. Whether I'll ever be able to completely trust you again."

Kara surprises herself when she realizes she feels at peace with this. Perhaps because deep down she has faith in Lena. If she managed to get this far, she'll get there. "That's fine too," she therefore says warmly.

Lena seems surprised and also relieved to hear Kara say this.

"Okay," Lena says as she nods.

Lena picks up her wine glass and finishes her wine.

"Want another one?"

Lena looks at her watch. "I should probably head home. Long day tomorrow."

Kara nods.

They both get up.

When they've reached the kitchen island, Lena suddenly turns around. She looks at Kara warmly. "Thank you," she says.

"What for?"

"You know."

Kara actually doesn't, or isn't entirely sure she does, but also feels it's better to not ask Lena to elaborate or explain. It's enough for her to know Lena got something out of coming here tonight.

Expecting Lena to turn around to pick up her coat off the bar stool, Kara is surprised when she remains standing there. Lena looks at her uncertainly. She leans forward a bit. Suddenly Kara realizes what it may be she wants. Why doesn't she ask for it? Does she feel she shouldn't? Kara opens her arms to show Lena she can if she wants to. Lena slowly takes a few steps forward and then lets her body fall into Kara's arms. Kara feels how Lena wraps her arms tightly around her.

Without saying a single word, they stand there for a long time, holding each other. From the way Lena lets her body grow heavy against Kara's, Kara realizes how exhausted she must've been. When Lena finally lets go, Kara sees her wiping away a tear. Lena grabs her bag and coat, thanks Kara again, and leaves the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, as Kara goes about her business, everything all of a sudden seems better and brighter. People seem nicer, food tastes better, places in National City she'd walked past a thousand times before and hardly noticed suddenly seem hauntingly beautiful. Flying into the DEO that morning to be briefed on an assignment, Kara is struck by how hard-working and noble all the agents seem. With a spring in her step, Kara walks up to the big white round table, cheerfully greeting the DEO agents she sees along the way.

"Morning, Vasquez. Morning Brainy."

During the briefing, Kara listens attentively to J'onn's description of the fugitive alien they're trying to catch and the strategies most likely to prove effective in re-apprehending him.

"Any questions?" J'onn asks.

"No. I'm on it," Kara says chirpily, hands on her hips, head held high.

The meeting over, she heads back out, her mind already on the mission. She's about to fly off when she hears Alex call out her name, "Kara, wait up!"

Her sister runs over to her. "You seem very joyful today," she remarks.

Kara shrugs. "I'm just having a good day I guess."

"Does it have anything to do with Lena?", Alex ventures.

"Not everything has to do with Lena," Kara snaps.

"Of course not," Alex says apologetically. "What then?"

Kara hesitates for a moment and then blurts out, "Okay, maybe it does have something to do with Lena."

Knowing better than to laugh and risk antagonizing her sister, Alex stays quiet so Kara can explain.

"She came over last night," Kara says, "and we talked and it just feels like we'll work things out."

Alex's face lights up. "Kara, I'm so happy for you. That's really great."

Kara gives her a big smile and flies off.

* * *

Feeling much more confident their friendship will survive and hoping to give Lena a renewed sense of control over what happens in their friendship, Kara decides to hold off on contacting her. She'll let Lena reach out when she's ready.

A week and a half later, however, when there's still no word from Lena, Kara starts to wonder whether she made the wrong call. But then, on her way out of Catco after work that evening, her phone rings.

"Lena," Kara says warmly.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

Lena sounds slightly nervous as she says, "So this Saturday there's a fundraiser for this charity I'm involved with. They'll be auctioning a few Luthor heirlooms and I should really make an appearance. I worry it's going to be dreadfully dull however, so I thought perhaps you'd like to join me."

"Because of my fondness for dreadfully dull charity events?"

Lena laughs.

"Will you come?", she says.

"Of course. I'd love to."

Kara hears Lena heave a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'll have them put you on the guest list and I'll send you the details."

* * *

That Saturday afternoon Kara is looking through her dresses, trying to decide what to wear, when someone knocks on her door. "Alex," she says, as she opens the door. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how my little sister is doing."

"Well, your little sister is trying to pick a dress for tonight. Maybe you can help me decide."

"Okay, but you'll have to give me some information. First of all, what's the event?"

"A charity fundraiser."

"Okay. Who are you going with?"

"Lena?", Kara says sheepishly.

"Lena?"

She nods. "Yep."

"That's good!", Alex says enthusiastically.

"Yeah it is."

"So when you said it went well when she came over the other night, it really did go well."

"Seems like it."

Alex gives her a big smile.

"So, what are we going for then?", she asks. "Cute dress? Sexy dress?"

Kara feels herself blush.

"Kara Danvers, are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Okay, so sexy dress then."

Kara shoots daggers at her sister.

Alex takes out a tight green dress. You haven't worn this in ages, but you look beautiful in it.

"You think so?", Kara asks uncertainly.

"Yes!"

Alex hands her the dress and gives her a big hug.

* * *

That night, Kara arrives at the charity event early. She's waiting outside while the man guarding the door checks the guest list for her name, when she hears a familiar voice behind her. "She's with me," the voice says.

Kara turns around. "Lena!" She's wearing a tight, low-cut black dress and looks stunning. Lena gives her a hug.

"You look beautiful," Kara says.

"So do you."

For the second time today, Kara feels herself blush.

"Welcome, Ms Luthor," the man says and lets them both in.

"Thank you so much for coming," Lena says as they make their way inside.

As soon as they've entered the large ballroom where all the wealthy people of National City are gathered, a middle-aged man walks up to Lena.

"Ms Luthor, I was hoping to run into you here. Would you mind if I briefly discussed a business idea with you?"

Lena glances over at Kara. Then she says in a friendly but firm tone, "Mr Stone, it's good to see you. I'll be happy to discuss your idea sometime next week. If you call my assistant in the morning, we'll set up a meeting."

Kara can tell from the look on Mr Stone's face that Lena's response was not what he had expected. He nevertheless remains polite and promises Lena that he will.

When he's out of earshot, Kara says, "Lena, you can discuss business if you want to. I can wander around for a bit, devour some hors d'oeuvres …. I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly," Lena says as she grabs hold of Kara's arm and directs her to the bar. For the rest of the evening, Lena doesn't leave Kara's side. She introduces Kara to a few people who are all, without exception, kind and courteous to her.

At one point, as an older woman with a haughty air walks over to them, Lena quickly grabs hold of Kara's hand and with a "Let's get some air," leads her outside.

Once they're out on the sidewalk, Kara looks at Lena and asks cheekily, "Lena, are you only introducing me to the nice people?"

Lena gives her a look pretending to have no idea what Kara is talking about.

"Lena, I can handle entitled, obnoxious rich people. I'm a reporter!"

"I know you can. I just want you to have a good night."

Kara smiles. "I am."

"Good."

They move further away from the door and the bouncers. The air is crisp and chilly. Kara looks at Lena. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm okay. It's nice to get some fresh air."

They continue to walk. All of a sudden the peaceful quiet of the near-empty street is interrupted by gunfire on the other side of the large building. Kara looks at Lena.

"Go," Lena urges her.

Kara quickly heads into an alleyway to change and flies to the place where the shots were fired. An armed security guard is standing there with a few other people working the event around him.

"What happened?", Kara asks.

A woman in a white blouse and black pants answers her. "One of our waiting staff saw a man walk out of the room in which we keep the auction pieces. The door was supposed to be locked. Our waiter asked him what he was doing there, and the man punched him in the face. When he ran outside Ray here," the woman points at the security guard, "tried to stop him, but he got away."

"In what direction was he heading?" Kara asks the security guard.

The man points down the street. "That way."

"What did he look like?"

"Maybe 6"2, pretty lean build, blue jeans, black shirt, red hair. He was carrying a large duffel bag."

"Okay, thanks."

Kara quickly flies off in the direction the security guard had indicated. She scans the entire neighborhood. She sees or hears nothing out of the ordinary. No one is running or acting suspiciously. She sees only two men on their own, both are in suits and carrying briefcases. No man she sees matches the description the security guard gave her. Checking the area one more time, she finally decides to give up. She returns to the back entrance of the building. The people she had talked to earlier are still there.

"No sign of him," Kara says. "You'd better call the police."

"They've been called; they're on their way," the woman says.

"Good."

Kara flies back into the alleyway and changes back into her dress. When she doesn't see Lena anywhere outside, she heads back into the building.

When she walks into the ballroom, Lena immediately comes up to her.

"My auction pieces were stolen," she says, sounding more surprised than upset.

"What?"

"Yeah, and you know the weird thing? They didn't take any of the pieces other people contributed. There are at least thirty other families who donated. The thief could've picked up these invaluable first editions, all these rare and expensive pieces of jewelry and just shoved them into his duffel bag. Why leave with a half-empty bag?"

"Perhaps he was in a rush to get out?"

Lena doesn't look convinced. "If he was in a rush, why take the time to identify the pieces I brought?"

Kara thinks for a moment. "So you don't think the motive was financial?"

Lena shrugs. "I don't know."

"What else could it have been?", Kara wonders out loud.

"You know what, when I was selecting the pieces I kept thinking how pissed off Lex would be if he were still alive."

"That you were giving away these pieces to a good cause?"

"Yes. And that I was picking the things that reminded me of him, that he had been attached to."

"So what then?", Kara asks. "Someone loyal to him? Someone with connections to your mother?"

"I doubt she'd waste her time on something like this."

"We'll have to let the police investigate. Perhaps they will dig up something."

"I hope so."

"I'm sorry your donation is gone now," Kara says sympathetically.

Lena shrugs. "That's okay. I'll just write them a check."

Lena looks around and realizing that despite the theft the party is still in full swing, she points at the bar and says, "More wine?"

Kara laughs. "Sure."

* * *

At the end of the night, Kara and Lena walk out together.

"Do you want a ride home?", Lena asks.

"Oh, I can fly," Kara says.

Lena frowns and shakes her head. "I still forget sometimes," she says.

"I'm sorry," Kara says, feeling a bit deflated all of a sudden.

Lena looks at her for a moment and then she says, not unkindly, "You know what, I think you've apologized enough."

"Lena …."

"No, seriously. I'm kind of sick of hearing it."

Kara looks at her uncomfortably.

"Kara, listen." Lena's tone is warm now. She looks Kara in the eye and says, "I know you're sorry. You don't have to keep saying it."

Scrutinizing Lena's face to make sure she means it, Kara finally nods. "Okay."

"So, is that a yes to the ride or a no?"

"Yes." Kara gives her a warm smile.

* * *

In the chauffeur-driven car on their way to drop Kara off at her apartment, Kara and Lena take in the quiet after the bustle of the ballroom. Kara looks out the window.

It must have recently rained as the sidewalks are still wet. A few raindrops fall from the trees. How peaceful the city looks on a rainy night, Kara thinks. Hardly any people are about. Everything looking so fresh. Kara takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes.

All of a sudden, as she sits there with her eyes closed, Kara is overcome by an awareness of Lena's physical presence next to her. Her heart starts to beat a faster. Slightly unnerved by the sensation, Kara slowly opens her eyes. She glances over at Lena who's staring at the road ahead. Every couple of seconds, a street light illuminates her face. She looks so beautiful.

Kara looks down at the empty space between them. Lena's right hand is resting on the leather middle seat. With her heart beating in her throat, yet feeling oddly serene at the same time, Kara reaches out her hand and ever so softly grazes the back of Lena's hand with the back of her fingers. Kara closes her eyes and inhales. The physical contact has startled Lena however. With a jerk she draws back her hand. Kara quickly draws back her own and puts it in her lap. She shouldn't have done that. She feels Lena's eyes on her. She's about to apologize, when she feels Lena's hand on her arm. Kara looks at her. Lena's eyes are dark and serious. Lena moves the outside of her hand along Kara's bare lower arm. There are goose bumps all over Kara's body. Kara closes her eyes. All she feels now is the softness of Lena's skin against her own. It's intoxicating. She feels completely and utterly present in the moment. Up and down Lena moves her hand, slowly and deliberately. When Lena finally lifts her hand off Kara's arm, Kara opens her eyes. Slowly she turns to look at Lena. Their eyes lock. Kara so desperately wants to kiss her. Is it too soon? It probably is. Suddenly the car comes to a halt.

"Ms Danvers, we've arrived," the chauffeur says.

Kara breaks eye contact with Lena.

"Right," she says. "Thank you." Seeing that the chauffeur is about to get out of the car to open her door, Kara quickly says, "Please, there's no need."

Kara turns to Lena. "Thank you so much."

Lena gives her a warm smile and nods. Kara quickly picks up the purse lying next to her feet, opens the door, and gets out. A cold wind is blowing and it has started to rain again.

Kara's making her way to the entrance of her apartment building when she hears a car door open. Kara looks over her shoulder. It's Lena. Kara stops and waits for Lena to catch up with her.

When Lena's standing right in front of her, she suddenly looks up into the sky as if she's only now noticed the rain. For a brief moment Lena closes her eyes as she lets the raindrops fall onto her face.

When she looks at Kara again, her eyes are serious.

"I just wanted to say …" Lena says, but then stops.

Kara looks at her, puzzled, wondering what's to come.

Lena is silent for a long moment. Kara can hear the rain fall on the concrete slabs around them.

"I've never had a friend like you before," Lena finally says. "And then with what happened recently." She takes a breath. "I really think we shouldn't rush things."

Kara nods solemnly. "I agree," she says.

Lena looks at her with her piercing green eyes. "But I do want this," she adds, her voice low and soft.

Kara nods again, not taking her eyes off Lena. "I do too."

A tiny smile appears on Lena's lips. "Okay then."

"Okay."

Lena puts a hand to the side of Kara's face and softly kisses her lips. "Goodnight," she says as she draws back.

Kara watches Lena as she walks back to the car. She watches the car drive off. Long after the car has disappeared into the night, Kara is still standing there, in the rain, staring into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

When she arrives at work on Monday, Kara sends Lena a couple of text messages. She hears nothing back. At first she doesn't think anything of it. Lena frequently spends her days in meetings or will lose herself in an experiment she's conducting. On Tuesday, still not having heard from her, Kara tries to call. There's no answer. Kara decides to give it another day. When there's still no answer when she calls on Wednesday, a slight worry sets in. Kara keeps replaying moments—bits of conversation, touches, looks—from the previous Saturday. For Kara it had been a magical night. To be there with Lena, to feel their closeness returning, to sense the promise of a new beginning.

But had she been so caught up in her own feelings that she had not paid enough attention to how Lena was feeling? Had she somehow missed something? But she had been so singularly focused on Lena that night. And all she remembers is how warm and attentive and loving Lena had been all evening. Had something happened afterwards? Had Lena started to freak out? Had it been too much too quickly after all? But then Kara sees Lena standing in front of her again, in the rain, kissing her goodnight after they agreed to take it slowly. Lena had seemed so calm and happy. Kara can't make any sense of it.

When in the late afternoon Lena is still not picking up, Kara decides to go over to L Corp to get some answers.

"No, Ms Luthor hasn't been in this week," the assistant tells Kara as she leans back in her chair, leisurely taking sips from a cup of coffee.

"Do you know where she is?"

The girl shakes her head. "No."

"She hasn't called in?"

"No."

"Any idea where she might be?"

The assistant is starting to look impatient. "No."

"Is she maybe out of town on business or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you sure?"

The assistant sighs. "Listen," she says curtly. "According to her calendar she should be here. She's not. But it's her company. She can do whatever she likes."

Realizing she's not going to get anything out of Lena's assistant, but also suddenly convinced Lena's absence or disappearance has nothing to do with her, Kara flies to the DEO to talk to her sister.

"What do you mean she's not answering her phone?", Alex asks. "Did you two fight again?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Kara, if she needs space, you have to give her that."

Kara shakes her head. "It's not like that," she says again, more emphatically this time.

"What then?"

"Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I think something may have happened to her."

"Come on, Kara."

Kara can tell Alex thinks she's being overly dramatic and jumping to conclusions.

"If Lena needs time …," Alex starts again, but Kara interrupts her impatiently.

"I went to L Corp and they don't know where she is either."

A look of concern finally comes over Alex's face. "That doesn't sound like her," she says with a frown.

"I know." Kara is glad Alex is finally listening to her.

"And nothing happened on Saturday to upset her or make her want to disappear for a while?"

"No."

Alex raises her eyebrows to show she really needs an honest answer from Kara.

"No!" Kara says vehemently. "It was a great night. We had a really good time together."

"Okay!" Alex puts up her hands.

"You know what," Kara suddenly says. "I almost forgot. There was one weird thing that did happen on Saturday."

Kara brings Alex up to speed on the disappearance of the Luthor heirlooms.

When she's done, Kara can tell Alex is trying to make sense of how the theft could possibly be related to Lena's disappearance.

"I don't know whether these things are related," Kara says preemptively . "But for now it's the only lead we have."

"Besides Morgan Edge and half a dozen other people who may want her dead or at least out of the way."

"True." Kara is starting to feel overwhelmed by how little they have to go on and how many possible scenarios they're looking at.

"You know what," Alex says, seeing the worry on Kara's face. "I'll get in touch with the NCPD. Perhaps they've uncovered something about Saturday night that will help us."

Kara nods. "Okay." She thinks for a moment and then says, "You know what? I think I'll pay Lillian Luthor a visit."

* * *

"Supergirl," Lillian Luthor says as she looks up from the book she's reading as Kara walks through the door of her prison cell.

Although her tone is friendly, Kara feels ill at ease. Being in Lena's mother's presence always unnerves her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?", Lillian asks, with only a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm looking for Lena," Kara says, trying to sound matter-of-factly.

"Well, as you can see, she isn't here," Lillian says, as she focuses her eyes on her book again.

"I know. She's missing."

Barely visible, but still there, is the smallest look of surprise. A tiny narrowing of the eyes, a slight tilt of the head. Kara is convinced Lillian didn't know.

"How long has this been going on?", Lillian asks as she looks up, trying hard to mask the concern Kara nevertheless detects.

"Three days."

Kara can see Lillian relax. A mocking smile appears on her face. "Three days?"

"I know something is wrong," Kara says adamantly.

"You worry too much," Lillian says as she shakes her head.

"Did you know your family was robbed?"

Once again there's a genuine look of surprise on Lillian's face. "What do you mean?", she asks.

"Some valuable objects your family owned were stolen at a charity auction."

"A charity auction?"

"Yes. Lena donated them."

Lillian rolls her eyes. "Of course she did." Then she adds, with a great deal of condescension in her voice, "She's always trying to buy people's love. It's pathetic."

Kara is about to defend Lena, tell Lillian how wrong she is, but realizes that won't get her any closer to actually finding Lena.

"What did she donate?", Lillian asks.

Kara is surprised Lillian wants to know, considering Lena's avowal that her mother doesn't care about this sort of thing. Kara tries hard to remember. "I think some pieces of ancient Egyptian jewelry Lena said were from the time of Ramses the Second …."

"Ramses the Second. Ozymandias."

"Excuse me?"

"Ramses the Second. Also known as Ozymandias. 'Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'"

"Right."

"What else?" Lillian asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Kara thinks hard. "I think some letters written by Napoleon, some etchings by Rembrandt …."

A big grin appears on Lillian's face. "Good on her," she says.

"What?" Kara is surprised to hear Lillian sound almost proud of Lena.

"His love of those silly things always made Lex look so effeminate," Lillian says condescendingly. "He would dote on them as a four-year-old girl dotes on her dolls."

Suddenly it hits Kara that the man they're talking about has only been dead for a few months. And going by what Lena has told her, Lex seems to have been the most important, as well as the most cherished, person in Lillian's life. Was this the psychopath's shallowness of emotion on display?

Kara observes Lillian closely. "Speaking of Lex," she says, her voice now warm and kind. "I am sorry for your loss. Although your son made himself into an enemy of my family, it must be terrible to lose a child."

Lillian looks at Kara with her cold, calculating eyes, pulls the corners of her mouth down into a sad expression, shakes her head slightly, and says in a flat tone, "Yes, just terrible."

Kara somehow finds the moment utterly uncanny. The affect seems entirely fake. It is as if Lillian is performing grief without actually feeling it.

Still trying to make sense of the moment, Kara suddenly hears Alex's voice in her ear.

"Kara, you'd better come back to the DEO right now," she says.

Kara looks at Lillian, who's sitting there staring at her blankly. Although Kara feels she's not done here, she quickly takes her leave.

When Kara arrives at the DEO, Alex immediately pushes a piece of paper into her hands. "Look at this," she says.

It's a photo of a framed painting printed on regular paper. The figure in the painting is made to look like Lena. She's seated on a wooden bench, gagged, with her hands tied together in front of her with a thick rope.

"What is this?", Kara asks. "Some kind of threat?"

"Maybe," Alex says. "We're looking into it."

A DEO agent walks up to Alex and hands her another piece of paper. Alex shows it to Kara. It is the painting, but now as a regular photo.

"We thought the painting might've been created from a photo using one of those apps. Turns out it is," Alex says, sounding disappointed rather than pleased to have her hunch validated.

Kara looks at Lena's face in the photograph. Her eyes are hollow; she looks exhausted. Kara feels such anger welling up inside of her.

"We'll find her," Alex says soothingly when she sees the fire in Kara's eyes.

"Do we know where she is?", Kara asks, trying to calm herself down.

"Not yet, but we will."

She points to the gilded frame that's been photoshopped around the fake painting. "Did you see this?", she asks. At the bottom of the frame is on a golden title plate. On the plate is inscribed, in an antiquated cursive font, 'Supergirl to the rescue'."

Kara frowns. "When did this arrive?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago?"

"So at least it's someone who knows about the DEO's existence."

Alex gives Kara a look that says, That doesn't help us much.

"Do we know anything else?", Kara asks.

"We're still analyzing the image. All we know is that the letter was posted in Michigan using the USPS overnight service."

"Michigan?" Nothing about any of this makes any sense to her.

Kara looks at the photo again. She's starting to feel sick to her stomach. She looks at the painting. Who would do something like this?

As Kara keeps looking at the painting, it suddenly seems to her as if the image is changing. Kara blinks, then blinks again, making sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her. No, somehow Lena's face is changing. "Alex, look at this," she says as she places the painting on the big round table.

Alex stands next to her. Kara points at Lena's face.

"Do you see this?", she asks.

For a moment Kara can tell Alex doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then all of a sudden a frown appears on her sister's face. "Is it dissolving?", Alex wonders out loud.

The two sisters look at the image again.

"It looks like her face is distorting," Kara finally says.

Alex nods in agreement. She calls Brainy over. "Have a look at this," she says.

"Very interesting," he says after he's studied the image for a moment. "The ink used for Lena's face appears to have been made of thymolphthalein, sodium hydroxide …."

Brainy is speaking slowly, enunciating each word carefully. Kara feels herself getting impatient. "I'm sorry, Brainy," she says. "Could you give us the short version this time?"

Brainy gives Kara an annoyed look. Then he say, "When the ink used for Lena's face interacts with carbon dioxide in the air, the ink slowly disintegrates. In two to three hours, the ink will have disappeared completely."

Kara looks at Alex. "Do you think it's a threat?", she asks.

Alex nods. "Supergirl to the rescue or Lena will be erased? Could be."

Kara feels ready to punch someone. How could they do this to Lena after all she's been through?

"Kind of reminds me of this book we read in high school," Alex suddenly says.

Kara looks at her sister, annoyed that her sister is bringing up random books they read in high school when Lena's life is on the line. "What book?", she snipes.

"The one about the guy who has this painting of himself and the more sins he commits the more hideous the painting becomes?"

"_The Picture of Dorian Gray_?".

"Yes, that's the one."

Suddenly all the pieces fall into place.

"Oh my God!" Kara exclaims. "Oscar Wilde."

"What?"

"Oscar Wilde. Sebastian Melmoth. That son of a …."

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex looks utterly confused.

"Alex, It's Lex. Lex Luthor has her!"


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean Lex Luthor has her? Lex Luthor is dead. He died when he let go of your hand and crashed onto Shelley Island. You told me this." Kara is surprised to hear anger in Alex's voice.

"He survived that crash," Kara explains. "He didn't die."

"He survived?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know."

Alex frowns.

"I only found out he didn't die on Shelley Island when Lena told me she had killed him."

"Lena killed him?" Alex looks more mystified by the minute.

"Lena only told me this a few weeks ago. When he let go of my hand, he apparently teleported himself to one of his hide-outs where Lena was waiting for him. She knew he would go there. She extracted the Harun-El from him and shot him. It was when he was dying that he told her I was Supergirl."

Alex looks stunned. "Lena shot her own brother?"

Kara nods solemnly. "Lena was certain she killed him."

Alex still looks baffled. "Hold on," she says. "So how do you know he survived Lena's bullet?"

"I only put everything together just now. First there was the theft of the Luthor heirlooms," she says. "They were all pieces Lex loved. I remember thinking that if Lex were alive, it would make perfect sense why nothing else was stolen. He would simply have hired someone to retrieve his pieces before the auction started."

Alex looks doubtful. "That doesn't mean he's alive though," she says.

"I know. But then I went to see Lillian Luthor in prison. The ways she talked about Lex, you would never have thought he just died. There was something so off about it."

Kara can tell Alex is not convinced at all. "So Lillian Luthor seems cold and heartless and you think something is off? Come on, Kara."

Suddenly Kara feels done talking to her sister. She's not in the mood to explain herself to someone disinclined to believe her. She knows what she knows and just wants to get on with saving Lena from her psychopathic and maniacal brother.

"And what's all this Oscar Wilde stuff then?", Alex asks.

"Forget it," Kara says moodily.

Alex looks at Kara for a moment. Seeing the frustration on her sister's face, her tone softens.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I know you worry about Lena." Giving Kara an entreating look, she adds, "Please tell me about Oscar Wilde."

Deciding this is not the moment to stay annoyed, Kara takes a deep breath and says, "Lex Luthor used Oscar Wilde's pseudonym to buy the missile base in Kaznia. He knows Lena and I figured out it was him."

"Hold on. What?"

"Lex Luthor loved Oscar Wilde. He used Oscar Wilde's pseudonym, Sebastian Melmoth, to buy a missile base in a place called 'Rubniu'. I asked Lena whether she knew who this Sebastian Melmoth was because his name also appeared in L Corp accounts. Lena realized it must be Lex because Lex had used Oscar Wilde's pseudonym before. She then used Lex's favorite cipher to figure out 'Rubniu' was code for Kaznia. Lena and I then went to Kaznia to confront and catch Lex."

"So _he_ knows _you_ know Oscar Wilde is one of Lex's masks."

"Exactly."

Alex frowns. "So, the distorting image was his way of letting you know it's him?"

"Yes!"

"But why? Why not just let you know it's him if he wants you to know."

"Because it's Lex Luthor, that's why! You know he loves playing games. He loves seeing whether people are smart enough to solve his stupid puzzles. He loves to mess with people's minds."

Kara can tell from the look on Alex's face that she's slowly starting to get on board with Kara's theory that it was Lex who took Lena. "Okay, I see what you're saying," she says slowly. She takes a moment to think and then adds, "So if it is Lex, what's the plan?"

Kara frowns. "The plan is: we find out where Lena is and I go and get her," she says impatiently.

Kara looks at the DEO agents around her and says loudly, "Any luck finding an address?"

"Not yet," one of them responds.

"Kara." Alex puts a hand on her arm. "I know you want to save Lena. We all do. But please think this through. Lex is smart and will have had time to prepare this."

"I know."

"And it's highly likely you are his main target."

"I know this too."

"And he'll be angry and vengeful. Probably more than ever before. After we thwarted his plan to revolutionize energy and become America's hero. After you wrote that article exposing him …."

"Alex, I know all this!"

Just then a DEO agent turns around and says, "We have a location."

Alex and Kara quickly walk over to where the agent is seated and look at the reverse-engineered photo of Lena on his screen. The agent zooms in on the carved wooden bench on which Lena is sitting. "These nineteenth-century carved pews are unique to a cathedral in Michigan which has been closed for renovation for the past two years. We found a tender for the repair and restoration of these particular pews. Apparently the job was completed and the pews were returned to the cathedral a few months ago."

"He's keeping her in a cathedral?" Kara looks at Alex. "Why?"

Alex shrugs. "No idea."

The agent continues. "We did a quick scan of the cathedral and from what we can tell there's no sign of kryptonite or any other substances we should be worried about."

Kara nods.

The agent pulls up the cathedral's location on a map together with its coordinates.

"I'll get a strike team ready," Alex says.

Kara puts up a hand to stop Alex from leaving. "Hold on," she says.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll wait for my signal before you send in the team."

"Why?"

"When Lex wrote '_Supergirl to the Rescue_', I think he meant it. He's telling me to come alone."

Alex frowns. "Of course he wants you to come alone. He doesn't want anyone to get in the way when he tries to kill you." Alex looks frustrated she even has to explain this.

"I can't risk anything happening to her, Alex."

Kara can see how uneasy her sister is getting.

"Kara, this is Lex Luthor we're talking about. He's not stupid. He may even have injected himself with more Harun-El for all we know."

"Alex, I've beaten him before, even when he was enhanced by the Harun-El. I can do it again."

Alex shakes her head. She's clearly uncomfortable with this plan.

"Promise me, Alex."

Alex reluctantly gives her a tiny nod. Kara is about to leave, when Alex suddenly grabs hold of her arm. "Wait," she says. "It'll take us a few hours to get there. Please be careful. I'll get J'onn to come too. Just in case."

Kara nods. "Okay."

"And I'll send word to Argo City," Alex continues. "Clark has dealt with Lex so many times. He'll know what to do."

"Alex, come on. I can handle Lex Luthor. No need to get Superman involved."

Alex looks worried. "I just have a bad feeling about this," she says.

"I'll be fine."

Alex doesn't look convinced.

Not wanting to waste anymore time at the DEO, Kara turns around and heads out.

* * *

As she flies to Michigan, the sun has almost set. The sky is aglow with the most breathtaking orange and golden colors. Flying across a large lake, Kara sees the ripple effect she causes far down below on the surface of the water. She flies over cities and small towns, interstates and railways. So many lives, so many stories, so many worries. But in this moment none of it matters to Kara. All that matters is Lena and making sure she's safe.

She's still some distance away from the cathedral when she sees its vast and imposing profile against the dark orange sky. As she comes closer, the Gothic Revival-style limestone cathedral starts to acquire depth and mass. It's a huge and beautiful building. Two enormous square bell-towers grace the front of the cathedral. Above the apse a small spire reaches up to the heavens. At the bottom of the façade, two beautifully carved dark wooden doors mark the entrance.

Kara scans the building. She picks up two heat signatures, far apart. The first is of a seated figure, in the middle of the cathedral, probably somewhere near the front of the nave. Kara's heart skips a beat. She knows it's Lena. She feels in a rush to get inside.

The other figure is standing near the entrance, right behind the massive oak doors. She knows this must be Lex. Why is he waiting for her there?

Kara circles the cathedral a few times. She finds two smaller entrances, both of them locked. She knows breaking down these doors will instantly alert Lex to her arrival. Checking the bell towers and the roof once more, Kara suddenly notices that at the bottom of the spire the material looks different from the rest. While hanging in the air, Kara puts her hand on it. It's plastic tarp and appears to be covering a hole. Kara loosens the bottom of the tarp. The hole behind it is big enough to let her in. Carefully, Kara worms her way inside.

Once inside Kara starts her slow descent, as silently as she can. The figure near the entrance, from this distance cloaked in darkness, does not appear to move. So far her arrival seems to have gone undetected.

Kara's plan is simple. If Lena is tied to anything, she'll untie her. She'll pick her up and fly her out of the cathedral through the hole in the spire. She'll take Lena to safety and let Alex know the DEO and J'onn can come and apprehend Lex.

As Kara continues her descent, she feels almost swallowed up by the vastness of the cathedral. The sounds of everyday life she had heard outside—a dog barking, cars in the distance, an airplane flying overhead—have all completely stopped. It is eerily still. The air in the cathedral is dry and cool. The shiny limestone floor seems miles away. Looking down the nave, Kara sees two dozen immense round columns supporting the high vaulted ceiling. She sees Lena sitting at the far end of the first row of benches right in front of one such column. She looks tiny in comparison. Looking down the aisle, Kara sees, raised above the entrance, a beautiful organ with hundreds, if not thousands, of pipes. Candles are burning everywhere. The electric lights that Kara sees everywhere remain turned off. The candles create pockets of light and darkness. Huge shadows flicker on the columns and walls. Everywhere she looks, Kara's met with religious paintings and delicately crafted statues of saints and church fathers.

Kara slowly moves down, steering slightly to the right, holding on to her cape to prevent it from fluttering in the air. When she's only a few yards from the floor, right in front of Lena, Lena suddenly looks up. Expecting Lena to look happy or at least relieved to see her, Kara is surprised to find only terror in her eyes. Lena violently shakes her head from left to right. Lena tries to say something, but the gag in her mouth makes that impossible. Kara quickly puts a finger in front of her own lips to urge Lena to remain silent.

Hovering only a few feet above the floor now, Kara casts one last quick glance at the entrance to the cathedral. Seeing no movement there and Lex still in his old position, Kara lets herself fall to her knees in front of Lena. Lena's feet are tied to the outer edge of the pew. Kara quickly tears the rope apart with her hands. She puts one arm under Lena's legs and the other behind her back and is about the fly up, when she notices a sudden movement to her right. The movement is followed by an excruciating pain in her side. Kara gasps. She lets go of Lena and stumbles to the floor. Her vision becomes blurred. Kara looks down and sees something green being pulled out of her side. It's covered in blood. As Kara tries to look up at Lena, everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kara comes to, she finds it almost impossible to open her eyes. It is as if someone is sticking knives into her skull. Over and over and over again. It is as if every few seconds a bucket of burning-hot oil is emptied onto her head, searing the flesh off her bones. The pain is overwhelming; it makes her feel nauseous. Even the smallest effort is too much; she feels utterly depleted.

Kara becomes aware of someone breathing near her. Each quiet inhalation is like a deafening scream to her. The tiniest of sounds have become unbearable.

She also becomes aware of something pressed against her back. Her arms seem to be spread out. She's unable to move them. Something presses against her wrists, keeping them in place. Her feet are close together. Something around her ankles restricts their movement too.

Having the sensation that she is floating and feeling the pressure against her back, Kara for a moment concludes she is lying down. Perhaps Lex cuffed her to a table? But no. Her head is bent forward, her chin on her chest. She can't be lying down.

Kara forces her eyes open. It takes a moment for the world to come into focus. With her chin still on her chest, Kara notices a marble floor beneath her. It is only then that Kara realizes she's suspended in the air.

On the marble floor she sees a large round steel base with a thick square pole in the middle of it, rising up straight into the air. She sees that her ankles are fettered by manacles that have been soldered onto the pole, about five feet off the floor, one right next to the other. They are kept closed by simple clasps that each have a piece of kryptonite pressed into them.

Raising her head slightly, Kara finally sees the figure whose breathing she must have heard. She sees his bold head, his cold eyes, his facial hair. Lex Luthor. At his feet lies a spear with a kryptonite blade. Kara knows it's what he must've pierced her side with. Kara looks down and sees a trickle of blood still flowing out of that wound.

Kara raises her head to try to make out Lena. When she catches sight of her, Kara realizes Lena hasn't moved. She's in the position Kara last saw her in, at the edge of the pew, right in front of the column. Kara wonders whether Lex has bothered tying her feet to the bench again.

Looking a few yards to her left and right, Kara realizes she's on the raised platform of the sanctuary. The altar must be behind her.

It is only when Kara looks slightly higher to catch a glimpse of her hands that she realizes Lex has put her on a cross. Her wrists are in kryptonite-fortified manacles that are attached to a steel pole that is parallel to the floor. The manacles are placed far apart.

Suddenly a voice rings out. It is as if someone has smashed a hammer into her head. The sound continues to reverberate painfully in her ears. It increases the nausea she already feels. Kara closes her eyes for a moment.

When she opens them again, they're met by Lex's smirk.

"Well, well, well," he says, looking very pleased with himself. Turning his head slightly to face some imaginary congregation in the cathedral below, he declaims, "Look at her now! The girl of steel! Our savior!" His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Lex picks up the spear. "Are you ready to die on the cross for the sins of your people?", he asks in a low, sonorous voice.

Lex raises the spear into the air and puts the tip into the wound in Kara's side. He pushes it in further. Kara cries out in pain. The cathedral starts spinning around her. She lets her head hang. In the distance she can hear a muffled howl. She knows it's Lena, reacting to her agony.

When the worst waves of the nausea and dizziness have subsided, Kara slowly opens her eyes again.

Lex remains where he was, spear in hand, looking at her with what looks like dismay.

He shakes his head, let's out a deep sigh, and says, "Kara Zor-El, you disappoint me."

Then he frowns and adds, "Actually, you offend me".

Seemingly pleased with this corrected assessment, Lex straightens his back. He puts the end of the spear on the floor, parallel to his body, like a soldier in the Roman legions.

Looking up at Kara again, he explains himself. "You show up here unprepared, unheedful, like a lamb to the slaughter. Do you really think so little of me?"

Lex pretends to sulk. He puts the spear down and crosses his arms.

"You make it so easy for me," he says like a whiny teenager. "Where's the fun in that?"

He looks around for a moment and then adds, "You see, all I needed was a hologram that gives off a heat signature, some lead, and a little kryptonite." Lex shrugs. "C'est tout."

Lex looks immensely pleased with himself. Realizing he forgot one thing, he quickly adds, "Oh, and a simple device to interfere with your radio signal to the DEO. I do hate party crashers, don't you?"

Lex makes his way down from the sanctuary and walks over to where Lena's sitting.

"You see," he says, "when you pay a lot of money for the extensive renovations of a cathedral, people tend to not mind if you ask them for a few small favors."

Lex puts his hand against the huge stone column next to Lena. As he touches it, the front part of the column, about six feet high, opens like a door. Lex steps inside the hollow lead-lined column. The door closes. The column now looks identical again to all the other columns in the cathedral. The door reopens and Lex, all smug and triumphant, re-emerges.

He takes a few steps, then stops and says, "Oh, and when I say 'a little kryptonite', I of course mean 'a lot of kryptonite'."

Lex grins and turns to Lena.

"My darling, brilliant sister," he says, actually sounding like a proud older brother, "found out how to make kryptonite." He turns his head to look at Kara and adds gloatingly, "Did she tell you?"

Lex walks towards the aisle in the middle of the cathedral. Looking in every direction, he says, "You see, there is enough kryptonite in this cathedral, of course nicely stored in lead containers for now, to kill a whole army of Kryptonians. For you I've taken out only the spear, the bits we used for the fetters, and the beautiful kryptonite crown I had made especially for you."

Lex smiles. "Yes, I know. I wish I could show you too," he says, "You'll have to trust me; it's a true piece of art."

Clearly enjoying his pontificating tremendously, Lex continues to walk around the upper part of the nave with a light tread.

"Why so much kryptonite?, you may ask," he says as he turns to Kara. "Well Supergirl," he face turns sour as he utters the name, "although I'm not much of an angler myself, please allow me to explain using the following fishing metaphor."

Lex slowly walks towards the sanctuary, stopping just before the five or six steps that lead onto the raised area.

"You see, my dear sister over there is like a worm. One of those nice little worms you use to catch a nice little fish. And you Ms Danvers, are the nice little fish I caught with the nice little worm."

Lex takes a moment to think and then continues. "Now having a nice little fish is pleasant enough. But why not use the nice little fish to catch the big fish you've always wanted?"

Her blood boiling, Kara tries to speak. All she can muster is a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry?," Lex Luthor says, obviously surprised to hear Kara's attempt to speak. "Did you want to say something?"

He walks the few steps that lead onto the sanctuary and stands right below Kara, raising one ear to her in exaggerated fashion and cupping it with his hand.

"If you think Superman will come, you're crazy," Kara mutters. As she forces the words out of her, Kara hopes with everything she's got that Alex decided against sending word to Clark.

Lex, to her surprise, seems annoyed with her petty insult.

"Kara, Kara, Kara," he spits out. "What would you know of madness and genius?", he says, looking at her condescendingly. "If it weren't for the earth's yellow sun, you, Kara Danvers, would be the epitome of bland mediocrity."

Lex turns around and leaves the sanctuary. He slowly walks down the cathedral's choir and stops at the top of the nave. He raises his arms and looks up at the vaulted ceiling, like a worshipper inviting the Holy Spirit to descend upon him. Taking in the vastness of the cathedral, he walks around for a few moments.

His arms still raised, he faces Kara, and in a loud, dramatic voice which reverberates through the cathedral exclaims, "When the Kryptonian god finally comes down from the heavens to save his kin, it is then that the reign of the false gods will come to an end! And mankind will be rejoice! And mankind will be free!"

Seemingly drunk on his own voice, Lex continues as if in ecstasy, "The things I have planned for him, Supergirl! It will be glorious! You wait and see!"

Kara desperately wants to put him down, tell him to shut up, but she lacks the strength to speak.

Instead Lex puts down his arms and walks towards her. "You don't look too happy," he observes with amusement. "Anything the matter?"

He stares at her for a few moments. Then a huge grin appears on his face. "I'm so sorry," he says facetiously. "I see what you mean. If we're going to do this, we should do it right."

Lex picks up the spear and holds the end with both hands. He reaches it high above his head and puts the tip against the palm of Kara's hand. With a great deal of focus, he slowly pushes the kryptonite point through the skin of her palm. Blood drops onto the marble tiles of the sanctuary floor. Lex pushes it in a bit deeper, trying to make the hole larger. Kara lets out an infernal shriek. She's not sure how much more her body can take.

Lex raises the spear to her other hand, when suddenly he stops. Kara realizes a noise in the cathedral has distracted him. There's a rustling sound, then a loud thud followed by a bang. Then all is silent again. Kara quickly scans the cathedral. There's no movement. Then suddenly she sees Lena lying on the stone floor in front of the pew on which she'd been sitting. She's still gagged and her hands and feet are still tightly bound.

Lex drops the spear and runs over to Lena. She's lying immobile on the floor. Lex takes off her gag. He puts his arms around her torso and drags her back onto the bench. She sits there slumped, blood streaming down her forehead.

For all his earlier bravado, Lex seems uncertain what to do. Kara can tell it takes him a lot of effort to prevent Lena from sliding off the bench or toppling over. It's an awkwardly touching scene: the mass murderer clumsily trying to help the sister he kidnapped.

When Lena comes to, her body stiffens. She sits up straight. Lex lets go of her, wiping some sweat off his brow with his upper arm.

"Now, now," he says, sounding like a parent scolding a naughty child. "What was that good for?"

When Lena speaks, it is so quiet, Kara is surprised she can hear her. "You're killing her" is her desperate message.

Lex chuckles, "Yes, dear sister. That is the plan."

Confident now that Lena is unlikely to fall over again, Lex takes a few steps back.

"But don't you worry," he says, "I don't intend to kill her before Superman gets here."

Lex turns around and walks over to Kara.

"Supergirl," he says, looking at Kara semi-conscious on his makeshift cross.

"Since this will be the last time we'll ever see each other, I'll be honest with you. When I told Lena your secret, I was sure it would make her despise you. She would finally know you lied to her, betrayed her, used her, manipulated her. She would know you aren't any better than your cousin. The truth would set her free. She would return to her family and together we would finally rid this planet of all Kryptonians and other extraterrestrial vermin."

Lex looks genuinely sad for a moment. He swallows hard and continues.

"But then on Sunday morning I talk to an old business partner and he tells me he saw you two together at a fundraiser."

Lex turns around to Lena and says menacingly, "I haven't forgiven you, by the way. The letters?! The Rembrandts?!"

Lex turns back to Kara. "I knew my sister didn't have the stomach for the long con. To keep up pretenses to exact the ultimate revenge. Once upon a time she would have. She would've come up with the perfect plan and executed it with relish. But not anymore."

Lex continues to look sad for a moment but then seems to shake it off. He shrugs and says, "But then I realized I didn't need Lena to hate you to have her help me kill you. Her love would do just as well."

Looking pleased with himself, Lex continues, "I called her to let her know I was alive, wanted you dead, and had the perfect plan to do it. She immediately wanted in. She said she wanted vengeance. I knew she wanted to find out what the plan was to protect you, to save you." Lex rolls his eyes. "She didn't even hesitate to come meet me."

He turns to Lena. "For someone so smart you can be incredibly stupid."

Kara feels herself fill with anger. She knows Lena will blame herself. How dare he do this to her again?

Kara pulls her hands down violently in an attempt to break free. The pain immediately overwhelms her. Kara gasps. She feels herself on the verge of passing out. She closes her eyes and tries to remain as still as possible.

When she slowly opens her eyes again, it takes a few seconds before her eyes regain their focus.

Lex is looking at her with a stunned expression. "A bit of a masochist, are we?" Then he shrugs and says, "Where was I?" He glances around him, looks up at Kara and then suddenly exclaims, "Ah, yes!". His eyes light up. "The stigmata!"

Lex picks up the spear and raises it up to Kara's other hand. He pushes it into Kara's hand with such force that she feels it going right through. As Lena's soul-crushing howl fills the entire cathedral, Kara slips back into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

When the world returns to Kara, and Kara to the world, the first thing she becomes aware of is organ music. Initially it sounds far off, but soon the music gets louder and louder until it is almost unbearable and seems to split her head in half. Kara recognizes the piece. It's fast and dramatic. Is it Bach? Kara has never been good at identifying the classical composers.

As the music continues to fill the cathedral, reverberating off the walls, Kara opens her eyes. She tries to make out the pipe organ above the entrance in the candlelit cathedral. Below the pipes, in the middle of the instrument, Kara spots a tiny bold head bobbing up and down.

So great is her agony and so complete her exhaustion that for a moment Kara longs for the oblivion she just came back from. But she knows she must stay awake. She cannot give up.

She forces herself to take deep breaths and keep her eyes open. Kara glances over to Lena. Lena is still in her old spot, blood on her face. Kara is startled to discover Lena's eyes firmly on her. When their eyes meet, Lena mouths something. The music is too loud; Kara can't hear what she's trying to say. Kara focuses intently on Lena's face, ready to read her lips if and when she attempts to speak next.

All of a sudden Lena's head falls against the side of the pew. Her body slumps and is then completely still. Kara focuses on Lena's chest. She can't see it move. Is she too far away? Or has Lena stopped breathing? Kara panics. She screams. "Lena!"

At once the music stops. Kara hears a rustling sound far off in the distance. From the darkness a figure emerges. He makes his way down the nave in a hurry. The echo of his footsteps bounces off the walls. When Lex reaches Lena, he stops right in front of her, blocking Kara's view. Then he bends down and moves two fingers between Lena's tied hands. Kara knows he's looking for a pulse, which must mean he doesn't see her breathe either. A feeling of dread comes over her.

Then suddenly there's a flurry of activity. Kara sees Lena smack her forehead against the side of Lex's head. Hitting him right in the temple, Lex collapses onto the floor. He remains there, lying completely still. Lena pokes his ribs with her feet. When there's no response, she glides off the bench onto the floor right next to her brother.

She pulls off her shoes and starts to untie the rope around her feet. Kara can tell she's having a hard time of it. After struggling ferociously for a few minutes, Lena lets go of the rope with a subdued scream. She's panting. She lets her head hang for a moment. Then she turns around to look at Kara. As soon as she spots Kara, she returns her attention to the rope and starts pulling at it again while violently wiggling her feet.

Just as Kara starts to think it's not going to happen, she sees Lena get up. Lena picks up the rope and kneels down beside her brother. She tries to tie his hands but with her own still bound, Kara can tell she's finding it difficult. With Lex still out cold, Lena drops the rope and rushes over to Kara.

She makes her way onto the platform of the sanctuary in her bare feet. As she looks up at Kara, at the holes in her hands and the crown on her head, a wave of nausea seems to come over her and tears appear in her eyes. She quickly raises her hands and opens the clasps of the manacles around Kara's feet.

Kara at once realizes that the fetters around her feet were helping support her body. With that support now gone, the manacles around her wrists cut into her flesh even more deeply. Kara grunts.

Seeing the pain on Kara's face, Lena frantically looks around for something to stand on so she can help Kara off the cross. There's nothing. Everything is either stuck to the floor or much too heavy to move.

Spotting the kryptonite spear on the sanctuary floor, Lena quickly picks it up. Holding it near the blade, she uses the other end to slowly lift the crown off Kara's head. When the crown falls onto the marble floor, Lena picks it up and flings it through the choir and half way down the nave. At once the worst of Kara's headache and nausea are gone.

Lena lifts up the end of the spear again and tries to use it to open the manacles around Kara's wrists. It doesn't work; the end of the shaft is too thick. Lena casts a quick glance at the kryptonite head. Kara can tell she's contemplating using it to pry open the clasps. Apparently deeming it too dangerous, Lena puts the spear back down. She walks up to Kara and gently puts her hands on one of Kara's legs.

"Kara?", she says softly.

Kara looks down.

"I can't get you off the cross like this. I can get help. Or," Lena adds tentatively, "I could try to pull the cross down."

When Kara remains silent, Lena adds, "Please tell me what you want me to do."

Kara tries to speak but realizes she's not producing any sound. She tries harder. "Pull it down," she whispers.

Lena nods. "Okay."

Lena rushes back to Lex and grabs the rope. She gets back onto the platform and moves behind Kara.

Kara closes her eyes. She feels air being displaced above her head. Then there's a thud as the rope hits the cross just above the cross bar. Kara hears Lena curse. On Lena's next try, the rope hits Kara's upper arm before it falls down again. "Sorry," she hears Lena says. On the third try, Lena manages to fling the rope around the top of the cross.

Kara sees the two ends of the rope dangle just behind her on either side of her body.

Lena appears in front of her again. She looks at Kara apprehensively. "Ready?", she asks.

Kara swallows and nods.

As Lena moves behind her again, Kara prepares herself for the impact of the fall and the pain she is certain will follow.

For some time, nothing happens. When the fall finally does come, it seems to Kara to last forever. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. At a snail's pace the aisle in front of her starts to disappear. Just as slowly the ceiling comes into view. Kara feels like she's floating. Still the crash inevitably comes.

When Kara comes to someone is stroking her hair. Kara slowly opens her eyes and the stroking stops. Lena is crouched down besides her, tears in her eyes. As soon as they make eye contact, Lena lets out a deep sigh and bends her forehead onto Kara's chest.

When Lena raises her head again, she quickly wipes away a tear. She looks at Kara tenderly and asks, "Are you okay?"

Kara takes stock of her body. Her hands are no longer spread out but seem to be parallel to her body. Her back is flat on the floor. Lena must've freed her wrists and taken her off the cross. Kara feels depleted and sore. Her hands and side still ache badly. Kara wonders whether the wounds have stopped bleeding.

Kara looks at Lena. "I'm okay," she says hoarsely.

A tiny smile appears on Lena's face. "Okay," she says, sounding relieved. "We need to get you under some sun lamps. I'll go get help."

Kara nods.

"Lena, Lena, Lena," a voice suddenly clamors behind them.

With great difficulty, Kara raises herself onto her elbows.

Lex is walking towards the sanctuary with a gun pointed at them.

"That was not bad, sis," he says. "Using my familial fondness for you against me. Very clever."

Lex stops at the bottom of the steps leading up to the platform of the sanctuary.

He looks at his sister and says, "Did you know I was actually planning on sparing you?"

Lex squints at her and adds, "But you know what? I think I've had enough of your backstabbing."

Lex points his gun at Lena. With a tinge of sadness in his voice he says, "If I let you live, I think one of these days you may actually kill me."

Kara sees Lex pull the trigger. In the fraction of a second it takes the bullet to hit Lena's chest, Kara pulls Lena behind her. Lena falls onto her shoulder as the bullet hits the altar behind her.

At once Lex fires the gun again. Lena is still on the floor, her head and chest now protected by Kara's upper body. Kara sees the bullet making its way to Lena's stomach. Just before impact, Kara puts out her hand. Not trusting she'll be able to catch the bullet, she uses her hand to block it. The bullet hits her right on the edge of where the kryptonite blade had torn the flesh. Kara cries out in pain. For a moment she worries the bullet might have gone through the hole in her hand and injured Lena. Looking down, she's relieved to see it half lodged in the palm of her hand. Kara shakes her hand and the bullet falls out.

Lex continues to empty his gun. Kara soon realizes the bullets are coming too fast. In her weakened state she can't stop them all with her hands. She's too weak and slow to fly Lena and herself to safety. Not knowing what else to do, Kara spreads out her body in front of Lena's. Lying on her side and facing Lex, she tries to make her body as big as possible so that no part of Lena is unprotected.

A few bullets seem to miss them. Kara hears them bounce off the altar and walls behind them. But then the bullets start to hit her. In her stomach, in her arm, in both her legs. With every hit it becomes harder not to collapse onto the floor. Kara looks down in front of her body. A pool of blood is starting to form. Kara is shocked to see how vulnerable to damage the kryptonite has made her. She starts to feel dizzy. Black spots mar her vision.

Finally Kara hears the click of an empty chamber. Lex looks annoyed. He throws the gun aside. Kara feels a hand on her back. Lex glances down at the spear lying on the sanctuary floor and starts moving towards it. In that moment, Kara sees Lena stepping over her, almost slipping in the pool of blood, and reaching for the spear in front of them.

Just before Lex can pick it up, Lena grabs hold of it. In one smooth motion she swings the spear and smacks the end of the shaft across Lex's face.

The force of the impact is so great that Lex stumbles to the floor. Blood gushes out of his nose. Lex pushes himself onto his knees. He looks at his sister in disbelief. With the bloody sole of her foot, Lena kicks Lex in the chest. He falls backwards, sliding down the steps of the sanctuary.

Slowly Lena takes the few steps down. With her feet slippery and her hands still tied, she struggles to keep her balance.

As she stands in front of her brother, she deftly raises the spear above her head, the blade pointing up to the ceiling.

Kara knows at once what Lena plans to do. "Lena, no!", she exclaims.

But it is too late. The spear is already coming down fast. The kryptonite head slams into Lex's chest. Lex lets out a small grunt. For a moment, Lex's body tightly curls around the spear. Then his body relaxes and is still. His head falls to the side, his mouth slightly open. Kara knows he's dead.

Kara sees Lena sink to her knees beside her brother's body. Lena bends her head. For a moment Kara thinks she may be crying, but then Lena gets up and walks back to Kara, her eyes dry and determined.

Kara is feeling increasingly faint. She's collapsed onto her side. Lena kneels down beside her and carefully moves Kara onto her back. She puts both her hands onto Kara's stomach, applying a great deal of pressure to the worst of her wounds.

Feeling the life drain out of her, Kara closes her eyes. In the distance she hears Lena's voice. "Kara?! Kara!"

With the last bit of energy left in her body, Kara opens her eyes. Lena looks exhausted and terrified.

"I have to go get help," she says apologetically.

Kara tries to swallow.

"Promise me you won't give up," Lena says as she tears up.

Kara gives Lena the tiniest of nods. It seems to be enough. Lena quickly kisses Kara's lips, strokes her cheek with her thumb and then gets up and runs off the sanctuary, down the choir, down the nave, all the way to the front entrance. Kara hears a door being opened. She closes her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

When she opens her eyes again, Kara feels like a new woman. The pain in her hands, arms, side, and abdomen is gone. The hardness and cold of the marble floor has been replaced by the comforting softness of a mattress. Kara feels the healing power of the sunlamps on her skin.

Kara knows all this means she made it out alive. They made it out alive. Kara looks around for a sign of Lena. The only other person in the room is Alex. She's bent over some paperwork.

"Alex," Kara exclaims.

Alex looks up. "Kara!". Alex rushes over to Kara's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kara looks around the room. "Is Lena in hospital?", she inquires.

Alex shakes her head. "No, she's here. We stitched up the cut on her head and checked for head trauma. There doesn't seem to be any."

"No concussion?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Where is she?", Kara wants to know.

Alex shrugs. "I don't know. She was here for the past few hours. We told her an hour ago that you were going to be fine, but she wanted to be here when you woke up."

Kara detects a hint of worry in her sister's voice. "Is she okay?", she asks.

"I don't think she's slept at all in the past three days. It's good you're awake so she can finally get some sleep."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Alex nods. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey," Kara says, as she reaches out and grabs hold of Alex's hand. "We're fine."

Alex wipes away a tear with her other hand and says, "You were in such bad shape, Kara. You were bleeding so much." More tears flow down her cheeks. "I didn't know whether you were going to make it."

Alex takes a moment to collect herself and then continues. "We were about to enter the cathedral with a strike team when Lena came out. She was covered in so much blood. Your blood."

Alex stares at Kara's body as if trying to comprehend how a body that was so damaged can now, only a few hours later, be whole again. "J'onn flew you back to the DEO. We took Lena."

Kara is quiet for a moment as she takes all of this in.

"And Lex?", she finally asks.

Alex inhales sharply and then says, "He's dead. We have his body here at the DEO."

Kara nods. She had not expected him to survive.

Kara looks around the room and then asks, "What time is it?"

"4 a.m. You should really stay under the sunlamps for at least another half an hour."

"Could you get me something to eat?"

Alex smiles. "Of course."

Alex is about to turn around when a figure appears in the doorway. It's Lena. She's dressed in black sneakers, a gray DEO sweater and gray DEO sweatpants. In her hands is a large mug filled to the brim with coffee. There's something specter-like about her. There's no color on her cheeks and dark circles have formed under her eyes. A haunting, empty look in her eyes makes her appear barely present.

Alex walks over to Lena and puts a comforting hand on her arm.

"Can I get you something to eat?", she asks.

Absentmindedly, Lena shakes her head.

After Alex has left the room, Lena awkwardly takes a few steps forward. She seems so distant. Out of reach.

"Hey you," Kara says warmly.

Empty eyes gaze back at her. Lena seems a million miles away.

Kara reaches out a hand. Lena doesn't seem to notice.

"Lena, you look exhausted," Kara says instead. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Lena looks at the sunlamps for a moment and then says, her voice thin and uncertain, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kara tries to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay," she says.

Lena nods and then looks down at the floor. "Lex is dead."

Kara's heart breaks seeing Lena like this. "I know," she says softly.

Lena looks up at Kara. "I know you didn't want me to ..."

"Lena, no one can blame you for what you did in that cathedral."

Lena looks unconvinced. An expression of disgust comes over her face.

"I let him use me," she says with contempt in her voice. "Again. I let him use me as bait and you almost died. And you almost died because he learned how to make kryptonite. It's exactly as you feared when I first told you I found out how to make it."

Kara can't bear seeing Lena like this anymore. She pushes herself up on her elbows and slowly moves her legs off the side of the bed.

She opens her arms. "Come here," she says warmly.

To her surprise Lena stays where she is. She avoids Kara's eyes. "I'm sorry for what my brother and I put you through," she finally says, sounding like she's making some sort of official statement.

"Lena, you didn't put me through anything! You're not responsible for what Lex did!"

Lena frowns, her jaws clenched.

"Lena, will you please look at me," Kara begs.

Reluctantly Lena complies.

Kara takes a deep breath and then says: "When Lex sent us the message threatening your life, Alex tried to warn me. She wanted me to be careful, make a plan. But I was in such a rush to get to you I didn't stop to think. Lex is a master at exploiting our vulnerabilities. You know that better than anyone. But rushing in head first to save someone you care about doesn't make you a bad person."

Lena looks at her uncertainly.

"Lena, you are not a bad person. You did what you thought needed to be done to keep someone you care about safe. I did the same. What happened tonight is not your fault."

As Lena fights back the tears, Kara puts her feet on the floor and opens her arms once more. For a moment Kara thinks Lena will reject the comfort she tries to offer again, but then she suddenly Lena darts forward and allows herself to fall into Kara's arms.

As soon as their bodies touch and Kara has wrapped her arms around her, Lena starts to cry. Kara holds her as tightly as she can without hurting her. Lena starts to shake in Kara's arms as her sobs become louder and more erratic. Kara can feel Lena's heart beat against her chest.

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Kara says soothingly as she strokes the back of Lena's head. "I've got you."

For a few minutes the sobs continue unabated. Then, suddenly, they stop. The breathing in her ear grows more regular and Kara feels Lena's heartbeat growing calmer. Kara feels Lena's body finally relaxing against hers.

When Lena lets go of Kara she looks utterly spent. Yet there's a lightness in her eyes that wasn't there moments before.

Lena gives Kara a loving look and wipes the tears off her cheeks with both hands. "I'm really tired," she says.

"I know," Kara says warmly as she caresses Lena's cheek with her thumb. "Do you want to sleep here? I know the DEO has a few beds available."

Lena shakes her head. "No. I want to go home."

Kara nods. "Okay."

For a moment Lena seems to consider going in for another hug or even a kiss but then simply turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

After soaking up the energy from the sunlamps for another half an hour and eating a large Chinese takeout with plenty of potstickers, Kara flies home. A few hours before dawn, the city beneath her is still mostly asleep. A few sweeper trucks are moving down the streets at a gentle pace, cleaning National City's public places for another day of work and play. A couple of taxis are picking up party-goers outside one of the city's most popular night clubs.

When Kara enters her apartment, it feels like she hasn't been there in ages. Then it hits her it's not even been a day. She quickly changes out of her Supergirl costume, takes a shower and gets ready for bed. She suddenly feels tired and drained. She's just turned off the lights and climbed into bed when there's a knock on the door.

Kara looks through the door from her bed. Lena. She's still in the clothes and shoes the DEO gave her. She's not wearing a coat, even though it's cold outside. Kara jumps out of bed.

"Lena," she says as she opens the door. "Are you okay?"

Lena nods, but looks as spent as when Kara last saw her. Lena follows Kara into the apartment as Kara turns on a light. Kara studies Lena's face as she tries to figure out what it is she may need.

When Lena remains quiet, Kara asks, "Would it help to talk?"

Lena shakes her head.

"Do you want a drink?"

Once again Lena shakes her head. "I started drinking at home, but …." She doesn't finish her sentence.

Seeing how Lena seems on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, Kara insists, "Lena, I think you really need to get some sleep. I think you'll feel a lot better once you do."

Lena looks at her with big, dark eyes. Kara can't tell what's going on inside that brilliant mind of hers.

As if sensing Kara's incomprehension, Lena says, "I didn't want to be alone."

She pauses for a moment and then adds, "I thought I could come here."

"You can always come here, Lena," Kara says warmly. She feels so happy and relieved that Lena's instinct had been to look for support, to come here, to her.

Lena slowly makes her way over to the couch. She sits down and stares ahead catatonically. Kara knows at once that this won't do; she needs Lena to lay down and sleep.

"Lena, it won't do you any good to sit here," she says as she walks over to where Lena's sitting. She takes both Lena's hands in hers and pulls her up.

Lena looks embarrassed and mumbles an apology.

Kara takes Lena's hand and guides her to the bathroom. She grabs a new toothbrush from the cabinet underneath the sink. She puts some toothpaste on it and gives it to Lena. "Brush," she orders.

Lena brings the toothbrush to her mouth and starts brushing her teeth. Kara leaves the bathroom to grab a towel, a washcloth, some clean underwear and a nightshirt. When she re-enters the bathroom, Lena is just rinsing her mouth.

"Good," Kara says.

She puts some warm water and face wash on the washcloth and cleans Lena's face, making sure to avoid the area around the stitched-up cut. Lena closes her eyes and doesn't object to Kara's ministrations. Kara spots some dried blood near Lena's hairline. She wipes it away carefully. Kara rinses the lather off the washcloth and wipes the last bits of face wash off Lena's face.

Kara opens the faucet and makes sure the water is warm. Then she puts Lena's hands and lower arms underneath the streaming water and uses hand soap to remove the last traces of her own blood from Lena's body. The job done, Kara dries Lena's hands with the towel and hands her the clean underwear and nightshirt. "Put this on and come to bed," she says.

Kara turns off the light in the living room and, getting into bed, turns on the light on the nightstand.

Barely has she done so or Lena emerges from the bathroom in Kara's shirt. She stops in front of the bed and looks down at Kara uncertainly. She's shivering. Whether she's cold or whether it's from exhaustion, Kara can't tell. Finally Lena climbs into bed.

For a few minutes they lie side by side on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. When Kara extends her arm to turn off the light, she casts one last glance at Lena. She's still shivering underneath the warm covers.

"Lena, are you okay?"

There's no answer.

"I can take you to the hospital if you want."

"It's okay. I'm just cold."

Lena turns on her side, away from Kara. Kara gently puts a hand on Lena's back. She's so cold to the touch. Kara scoots over and presses her body against Lena's back. She puts a protective arm around her. She kisses her shoulder.

"We're safe now," she whispers into the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Kara wakes up in the early afternoon. Lena is still asleep beside her. Kara flies to the DEO to thank J'onn and Alex for their help the previous night. When she comes back to the apartment an hour later, Lena is still asleep. Kara gets an alert that there's a shoot-out between the NCPD and three armed robbers downtown. She rushes over to make sure no one gets hurt. When, after her successful intervention, the police officers are putting the robbers into handcuffs, Kara hears about an airplane with engine failure flying over Henderson, Nevada. With some difficulty she manages to get the plane safely on the ground at a nearby airport. By the time she returns to her apartment, it's 6 p.m.

As Kara flies in through the window, she notices at once that the bed, where for so many hours Lena had been sleeping peacefully, is empty. Kara quickly glances around the apartment. There's no one. Deflated, Kara sits down on the couch, still in her Supergirl costume. She contemplates whether she should fly over to Lena's to make sure she's alright, when suddenly the bathroom door opens. Lena emerges, her hair wet and dressed once again in the sweat pants the DEO gave her. Kara recognizes the sweater she has on as one of her own. Even in sweats, she looks beautiful. Kara feels her heart skip a beat.

As Kara gets up, she gives Lena a big smile.

"Hi," Lena says as she smiles back.

As Kara gets closer she sees how the color has returned to Lena's cheeks. There's a spark in her eyes again too. While Lena had seemed so far away the previous night, at times unreachable, she now seems fully there.

"How are you feeling?", Kara asks.

"Good. Hungry."

"Me too!"

When she sees Lena walking over to the couch to put on her black sneakers, Kara asks, "Why don't you stay for some food?"

When Kara sees Lena hesitate, she quickly adds, "What do you feel like?"

Lena stares at her shoes for a moment, furrows her brow, and then says, "Do you remember that Moroccan place we went to a few months ago?"

Kara smiles. "Marrakesh?"

"Yes!"

"I'm on it." Not giving Lena a chance to change her mind, Kara quickly flies out the window.

When Kara returns with the food, Lena has set the table and has poured them both a glass of red wine. Kara quickly changes out of her Supergirl costume and puts on some sweats of her own.

As they dig into a meal of two delicious tagines and lots of hummus, pita, roasted vegetables, and couscous, Lena asks Kara about her day. Kara tells her about the robbery and the Boeing 747-8.

"How many airplanes have you saved by now?", Lena asks at the end of Kara's story.

"Oh, I don't know," Kara says as she shrugs self-deprecatingly and bites into a piece of roasted eggplant.

Thinking that will be the end of that topic, Kara is surprised to hear Lena say, "Well, there was that plane when you first came out as Supergirl."

Kara frowns. "You know about that?"

"Of course!"

"But you didn't live in National City then."

"Come on. That was news everywhere," Lena says with a coy smile.

Kara suddenly realizes she's beaming. Why has this simple exchange made her so happy? Kara doesn't quite understand; she takes a sip of wine.

"Alex was on that plane," Kara tells her.

"Really? Was that why?"

Kara nods.

"What was it like?"

"It was heavy! And hard. It wasn't exactly smooth."

"But you did it."

Kara smiles. "I did."

Lena thinks for a moment and then says, "Well, you saved two planes I was on. And a helicopter."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that."

"That's how we got to know each other. When my brother was trying to kill me."

Suddenly the expression on Lena's face changes completely. Kara can almost see the memories from the previous days come flooding back into her mind. How Lex tricked and captured her. How they waited for Kara to walk into his trap. How he almost killed Kara. How Lena killed him. Lena's eyes glaze over and she swallows hard. For a moment she seems to retreat within herself. Kara sees her pushing her fingernails into the palms of her hands until her knuckles are white. Lena seems to force the memories from her mind. A forced smile appears on her face as she says, "More wine?"

"Lena," Kara says.

Lena raises her eyebrows as if to say, 'What?'

"Are you okay?"

Lena looks at her uncomfortably. She nods. "Yeah, of course."

Lena pours more wine into their glasses. She drinks from her own glass and as she puts it back down, the expression on her face turns hard and cold. She takes a deep breath in. "Kara, I'm sorry I was such a pathetic mess last night," she says. "After everything you went through …."

"Lena, please don't apologize."

"The last thing you …."

"Lena, you can be vulnerable with me."

Kara can tell Lena wasn't expecting this. She looks caught off guard and ill at ease. "I know, but …."

Kara makes sure Lena is looking straight into her eyes when she says, once more, "You can be vulnerable. You can fall apart. It doesn't matter." Kara looks at her lovingly and adds, "I just feel honored that you would come to me and that you would let me be there for you."

Lena's eyes painstakingly scan Kara's face. Kara wonders what Lena's trying, or fearing, to discover. A frown appears on her forehead as she puts her fork down. She continues to stare at Kara. Then, ever so slowly, a smile starts to appear on her face. "Well thank you, then, for taking care of me last night," she finally says.

Kara feels so in love with her. She gives her a warm smile. "You're very welcome."

Lena's face breaks into a mischievous smile as she says, "You were very bossy."

Kara laughs. "I was, wasn't I?"

Lena looks at her glass for a moment and when their eyes meet again, there's such love and desire in Lena's eyes that Kara almost forgets how to breathe.

When they've eaten all the food and emptied the bottle of wine, Kara gets up and clears their plates off the table. When she gets back, Lena is walking around the table with the empty wine glasses in her hands. When she sees Kara approaching her, however, she stops and puts the glasses back down on the table. Slowly she moves in front of Kara. Lena glances down at Kara's mouth and bites her own bottom lip. When she looks into Kara's eyes again, Kara feels her heart pounding in her chest. Lena cups Kara's face with her hand and plants a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

Kara closes her eyes. She grabs hold of either side of Lena's waist to steady herself. How good she smells, Kara thinks. Lena leaves her lips on Kara's for a long while and then slowly moves her head back to look at Kara. Seeing the desire in Kara's eyes, her lips curl up into a tiny smile.

Kara moves her body closer to Lena's, tilts her head, and kisses Lena's neck. As she does so, she feels Lena's hands moving around her ribcage and pressing into her back between her shoulder blades. Kara opens her mouth slightly and gently touches Lena's neck with her tongue as she kisses her again. Lena lets out a soft moan as her fingers press even harder into Kara's back.

Kara moves her head back slowly. For a moment, Lena's eyes remain closed. She looks enraptured. When she opens them again, Lena moves her hands from Kara's back to either side of Kara's face. Then she tilts her own head slightly and kisses Kara deeply. As soon as Kara opens her mouth and feels Lena's tongue slide against her own, Kara's whole body seems to be on fire.

As they continue to kiss, slowly and deeply, Kara feels Lena's hands sliding underneath her sweater. Feeling Lena's bare hands on her belly takes Kara's breath away. She moves away from Lena's lips to catch her breath. As she does so, Lena softly kisses Kara's neck. Feeling Lena's tongue caress her skin sends shivers down Kara's spine. Kara grabs hold of Lena's back as Lena continues to kiss her neck. Kara notices how heavy her own breathing has become. She slowly moves a hand all the way down Lena's back and underneath the elastic waistband of her sweatpants. At once Kara realizes Lena's not wearing any underwear. She presses the front of her body against Lena's as her hand slides down. When she feels Lena's tongue on her neck again, her fingers press into the flesh of Lena's buttock.

At once Lena stops kissing her. She moves her head back to look at Kara. She opens her mouth in pretend-shock. Then she smiles and, as she looks down at Kara's lips again, moves her groin against Kara's and kisses her hard. As Lena's tongue crashes against her own, Kara moves her hand out of Lena's pants and slides both her hands underneath Lena's sweater. She moves her hands up Lena's back and, as she gets more and more turned on, she presses Lena against her own body harder and harder. She has her tongue inside Lena's mouth, when suddenly Lena's pulls away.

"Hold on, hold on," Lena says, out of breath.

Kara immediately lets go. Lena exhales deeply. She puts both her hands on her lower back as she contorts her face. It's clear she's in pain.

Kara feels like she's been punched in the gut.

"I'm so sorry, Lena," she whispers.

"Don't worry about it," Lena says as she tries to steady herself.

"Let me see," Kara says as she slowly moves around Lena.

"Don't," Lena says. "It's nothing."

Kara lifts the back of Lena's sweater. There they are: the marks of ten Kryptonian fingers still visible on Lena's pale skin. Kara lets go of the sweater. Avoiding Lena's gaze, she picks the glasses off the table and walks to the kitchen.

She hears Lena's footsteps behind her.

"Hey," she hears her say softly.

Kara can't even bear to look at her. She puts the glasses into the sink and stares at the wall behind it.

"Kara, can you please stop being silly. I don't break that easily."

She feels Lena's hands on her hips. Slowly Kara turns around. Lena is standing there, smiling, like she's finding it all rather entertaining.

"Lena," Kara starts, trying to find the right words for an apology.

"No, no, no," Lena interrupts her as she moves closer to Kara. "Don't you dare apologize."

She moves her face only inches from Kara's and whispers seductively, "I love that you were so into it that you forgot yourself."

"But …".

Lena puts her index finger on Kara's lips and shakes her head slowly. Then she moves her finger away and kisses Kara's lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Lena had given her a few more gentle kisses. But for Kara the moment had passed. The marks on Lena's back had kept forcing themselves onto her mind. Kara knew it was only a matter of time before bruises would appear on Lena's back. She had felt self-conscious and unable to surrender to the comfort of the moment, the softness of Lena's lips.

Kara knows Lena must've noticed. She'd pulled back and looked Kara in the eye. Feeling vulnerable and wishing to escape the intensity of Lena's gaze, Kara had looked down.

Kara had expected Lena to say something, to force her to talk, but Lena had remained silent.

Finally Kara had looked up. Lena's gaze had been soft. There was no judgment, no impatience there, just acceptance.

She had let herself fall into Lena's arms, her own arms remaining firmly by their sides.

Not long after, Lena had left. Kara had lent her a coat and had watched her walk down the hallway and turn the corner. She had stepped back into her apartment and closed the door. Expecting the emptiness of the loft to feel oppressive, Kara was glad to realize it didn't. The quiet had felt soothing; it had felt good to spend some time on her own.

Kara had let herself fall down on her couch. Two hours later, she's still there, on her back, staring up at the ceiling. At first the memory of her fingerprints on Lena's back had come back again and again. It had made Kara feel slightly sick. But then slowly her mind had fixed itself on other things: how amazing Lena had smelled when Kara had pressed her lips against her neck; how soft Lena's skin had felt underneath her fingers; how broken Lena had seemed the night before; how Lena's tongue had felt against her own; how there were still these moments where Lena seemed a perfect mystery to her; how Lena's lips had felt on her neck; how Lex had come so close to killing them both; whether the fact that kissing Lena felt so good made her officially bi; how it probably didn't matter either way; how it still felt like it did.

And then once again her mind goes back to how easily she had hurt Lena and how unperturbed Lena had seemed by it. It amazes Kara how vulnerable Lena allows herself to be with her. Lena has experienced how much Kara can hurt her, both emotionally and physically. Yet rather than closing herself off and making sure Kara can never hurt her again, she continues to come to her.

Kara grabs a cushion and pulls it against her belly. She closes her eyes.

* * *

Friday morning, Kara heads to work early. She sits in on a few meetings and then heads out to conduct some interviews. It's a clear, sunny day, and it feels good to be out and about, putting a story together.

In the past, she'd often caught herself thinking about Lena. But now it seems like she can't think of anything or anybody else. There's a nervous excitement that has taken hold of her body.

By the time Kara heads out of CatCo, it's late, and she can't wait to get home. As she walks out of the building, she sees old lady collapse onto the sidewalk only a few yards away. Kara rushes back inside, finds a spot to change and heads back out. She flies the old lady to the nearest hospital and drops her off at the ER.

As she flies back home, Kara stops when she's right over the city center. She glances down. The city, its vast darkness punctured by thousands of lights, looks beautiful.

Without consciously deciding to, Kara finds herself flying to Lena's apartment. As she approaches, Kara sees Lena lying on her white couch, a blanket on top of her. She seems to be asleep. She looks so peaceful. For a few moments, Kara remains suspended outside of Lena's window. Then she flies home.

The next morning she calls Lena. A nervousness rises up in her as she waits for Lena to answer.

"Kara."

Even just hearing Lena say her name fills Kara with happiness.

"How are you?", Kara asks.

There's a long pause. "I'm okay." Lena sounds tired. "The FBI brought me in for questioning yesterday."

"What? Why didn't you call me?"

"It's okay. It's good they're doing this above board."

Kara doesn't know what to say.

"My lawyer says they seem to be treating it as a justifiable homicide. And with Lex escaping from prison, which never should've happened in the first place …. Well, she thinks I'll be okay." Lena takes a moment and then adds, "They did say they will need Supergirl's deposition at some point."

"Of course." Kara feels momentarily overwhelmed by this new information. Then her attention returns to Lena. "Are you okay though?", she asks.

"It was horrible spending hours recounting what happened. Telling them what he did to you." Lena swallows hard and then adds, "But it also felt good getting it done."

Kara wishes she could see Lena's face. "Where are you now?", she asks.

"I'm at work. A lot to catch up on. But enough about me. How are you?"

Kara takes a moment to actually take stock of how she's feeling. "I'm actually okay. I had a good day yesterday and I feel pretty good," she says.

"Really?". Kara hears the relief in Lena's voice.

"I'd love to see you today," Kara says, deciding to just put it out there.

"Me too. Why don't we go out and do something?"

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Yeah, if it's something low-key?"

"A movie?"

"Why not. Sure."

Someone in the background addresses Lena. Some mumbling follows. Kara can make out "news" and "you" and "public perception". The person doesn't sound happy.

"Kara, I've got to go here," Lena says. "Why don't you pick a movie and a place and let me know?"

"Sure."

Before she has a chance to say anything else, Lena has uttered a quick "bye" and hung up.

* * *

Kara arrives at the movie theater early. It's a small art house theater that has seen better days but that Kara likes for its unpretentious charm and its dedication to screening old classics. The choice is between an old musical she's seen many times before and a movie from the 1960s she doesn't know. Thinking that Lena is unlikely to be in the mood for a musical, Kara buys two tickets for the other film and walks back outside to wait there.

Kara thinks back on the news report the local station had put out. After Lena had hung up, Kara had turned on the tv and there it was. The report that Lex Luthor was dead. Killed by his own sister Lena Luthor whom he had kidnapped and potentially tortured. A brief mention of Supergirl also having been there. Kara knows the report will have made people at L Corp nervous. It would raise questions about Lena's state of mind, her ability to lead the company. Kara hates that, on top of everything else, Lena will have to deal with this now too.

As she waits outside, two dozen people spill out of the theater. She hears someone call out her name. In the crowd she spots Andrew, a coworker who maintains CatCo's website. She knows some colleagues find his directness and literalness difficult to deal with, but she's always had a soft spot for him. His girlfriend, whom Kara met at last year's company Christmas party but whose name now completely escapes her, walks beside him. They make their way over to Kara.

"Hi," Kara says warmly.

"Did you hear Lena Luthor killed her brother?", Andrew asks right off the bat.

Seeing her startled expression, Andrew's girlfriend gives Kara an apologetic look.

"I did," Kara says after a moment.

"I heard Lex kidnapped her and tortured her. It must've been so awful for her."

Andrew looks genuinely distraught. Kara knows Andrew had looked up to Lena when she ran CatCo. He'd always seemed slightly in awe of her. But seeing Andrew so upset also makes Kara realize that when bad things happen to you, more people care than you realize.

"It makes me so angry what he put her …," Andrew continues, but then he suddenly stops as his eyes fix on something behind Kara.

"Ms Luthor," he exclaims.

Kara turns around. There she is, looking radiant although a little tired. Lena gives Kara a warm smile. "Kara," she says.

Then she turns to Andrew and his girlfriend and says, "Andrew, Lisa, good to see you."

"Really good to see you too, Ms Luthor," Lisa says.

Andrew continues to stare at Lena, seemingly unable to speak.

Lena looks from Kara to Lisa to Andrew and when no one speaks, she turns back to Kara and says, "Shall we go in?"

Kara nods.

They bid Andrew and Lisa goodnight and as they walk away, Andrew calls after them: "Ms Luthor, I'm really glad you're okay."

Lena turns around and gives him a warm smile.

Inside, Kara buys them some drinks and popcorn and they make their way into the first of the two small auditoriums. They find two seats towards the back and sit down.

Almost at once the lights dim. Kara furtively glances over at Lena. She looks so beautiful with only the light from the screen illuminating her face.

As the movie gets underway, Kara's finds her mind incapable of focusing on the story playing out in front of her on the screen. Instead, all of her awareness is transfixed on the person right next to her. How is it, Kara thinks, that sitting here with Lena can feel so exciting and calming at the same time?

She sits back and digs into the popcorn. Before an hour has passed, she has finished all of the popcorn with only a little help from Lena. Kara puts the large container on the floor. Kara wonders how Lena's back is. She knows she'll have to be more mindful in the future when she touches Lena. Something like that just can't happen again.

Suddenly an angry scream forces her out of her own head. Kara looks around her trying to identify where the sound came from. Everyone around her is still staring ahead. Kara realizes the scream must have come from within the movie. She glances over at Lena. Are those tears in her eyes?

Kara forces herself to focus on the movie to figure out what's going on, what may have affected Lena. After several minutes, she's able to piece together that the protagonist uncovered some horrific family secret and that, in response, he turned his back on both his family and the other people in his life. Now, in the final scenes of the movie, his best friend has come to him in a final attempt to draw him back into the light.

Kara glances over at Lena again. She feels stupid. What was she thinking picking a film without at least reading the synopsis?

Onscreen, the friend tells the protagonist he can't go on like this. The protagonist looks his friend in the eye, pushes him towards the door, and in an ice cold voice says, "I'm done. I never want to see you again." He pushes his friend out of the apartment and slams the door shut.

Suddenly Kara feels Lena's hand on hers. Lena takes Kara's hand into her own and squeezes it gently. She continues to hold Kara's hand until the credits roll. Then, leaning over to Kara, she whispers into her ear, "Please come home with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Kara feels nervous as she walks into Lena's apartment with Lena following closely behind her. Lena breaks away to turn on a few lights and then walks back over to Kara.

"I liked that movie," she says.

A wave of guilt washes over Kara. "Lena, I'm sorry, I didn't know …."

Lena grabs Kara's hand, effectively shutting her up.

"No, I mean it. I wasn't being facetious. It was good for me to see," she explains. "It made me feel all the more strongly that I don't want to retreat into my own world again after all that's happened. I don't want to be alone. I want to be part of the world. I want to be with people." She looks at Kara more intently. "I want to be with you."

Lena leans forward. Kara can hear Lena's heart race; her eyes are filled with desire. Lena lets go of Kara's hand and takes off Kara's glasses. As Lena leans in for a kiss, a panicked feeling suddenly comes over Kara. She takes a step back.

Lena looks confused and hurt. "Sorry, I …", she starts, but she doesn't finish her sentence.

Lena takes a few steps back. Then she heads into the kitchen and pours whiskey into two glasses. She picks up the glasses, looks at Kara, looks at the whiskey, frowns, and puts the glasses back down.

Kara is surprised by how insecure Lena seems. She thought it would've been clear her stepping away was only because she's scared of physically hurting Lena again. How can she not realize how much Kara wants her? But it is obvious Lena feels rejected. Kara's heart goes out to her.

"Come here," Kara says.

Lena looks at her uncertainly. Then she slowly walks over and faces Kara.

Kara decides to put things as simply as she can. "I love you," she says, "and I want you. But I'm afraid I'll hurt you. So I need us to take this slowly so I don't get caught up in the moment and forget myself, forget my strength. And I need you to tell me as soon as I'm hurting you."

Lena smiles. She looks relieved.

"Also," Kara continues, "I've never been with a woman before. I don't know whether …." Kara realizes she sounds nervous. She stops talking.

Lena smiles and says, "This is new for me too."

"Sleeping with a woman?"

"No, sleeping with an alien."

Kara can't help but smile.

"Wait here," Lena says as she turns around. She rummages through her purse and takes out a tiny white container the size of a ring box with the L Corp logo on it. She opens it and takes out a round piece of silver half the size of a penny. She sticks it to the inside of her wrist and looks at Kara proudly.

Kara gives her a confused look.

"Squeeze my arm," Lena says as she holds out her arm.

"What? No."

Lena scans her apartment. She walks over to the fireplace and takes a metal ornament off the mantelpiece. She holds out her arm again and crashes the ornament into her arm.

Kara shrieks. "Lena! What are you doing?!"

Thinking she must've gone completely mad and probably broken her arm, Kara rushes over to her.

"See?!", Lena proudly proclaims as she holds out her uninjured arm to Kara. "Not hurt one bit."

"How on earth?"

"It's an invisible body armor," Lena explains proudly. "Pressures above a certain threshold are reduced to pressures that we still find tolerable." Holding up the ornament, she continues, "I felt that, but it didn't hurt."

Once again Lena holds out her arm. "Now stroke it," she says.

Kara frowns, but nevertheless caresses Lena's arm with the outside of her fingers. Goosebumps appear. Lena looks infinitely pleased with herself.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

Kara can't help but laugh. "So, I can touch you and it'll feel nice and I won't be able to hurt you?", she asks just to be sure.

Lena takes a step closer. "No, you won't be able to hurt me and yes, when you touch me it'll feel very nice," she says, her tone smooth and seductive.

Very slowly, Kara closes the distance between them. When their faces are only a few inches apart, she breathes in Lena's smell. Then she softly kisses her lips.

"You felt that?"

Breathlessly, Lena nods.

Kara moves her mouth down and kisses Lena's neck using the tip of her tongue.

As she moves her head back, Kara sees Lena has closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and opened her mouth.

"And you felt that?"

Lena lets out a deep breath and opens her eyes again. Her eyes are pure desire.

Slowly, Kara unbuttons Lena's shirt. She plants a kiss on Lena's collarbone. Lena's shirt falls onto the floor. Kara feels Lena's fingers in her hair.

When Kara moves her head back up, Lena says hoarsely, "Kara, take me to bed."

Rather than wait for Kara to take the lead, Lena grabs hold of Kara's hand and leads her into the bedroom. Kara feels shy and nervous all of a sudden. At the foot of her bed, Lena stops and turns around. She unbuttons Kara's shirt and takes it off. Lena takes off her own shoes and Kara quickly follows suit. Nervously, Kara puts a hand on Lena's waist. Her skin is pale and so smooth. Kara strokes it gently. She moves closer to Lena. Awkwardly, she unbuttons Lena's pants.

When she looks up again the desire in Lena's eyes suddenly squashes all the nervousness and shyness she'd been feeling. Kara puts her hands on Lena's hips and turns her around. She inspects Lena's lower back. There are a few small bruises. Kara moves down onto her knees. With only the tiniest amounts of freeze breath she blows onto Lena's skin. She sees Lena straighten her spine and hears her inhale deeply. Goose bumps appear on Lena's back.

Lena slowly turns around. "Thank you," she whispers.

As Kara moves back up, she takes Lena into her arms, making sure to put one arm beneath and the other above the bruised lower back. Then, ever so slowly, she lifts the two of them off the floor. As soon as Lena realizes what's happening, she wraps her arms tightly around Kara's neck. When their feet are several inches off the floor, Kara moves their bodies into a horizontal position and starts floating over the bed until Lena's head is directly above one of her pillows. Kara slowly puts Lena down, while she remains suspended a couple of inches above her.

Lena looks enraptured. She presses herself up onto her elbows and softly kisses Kara's lips. Then she lies down again and simply observes Kara for a few moments as her eyes fill up with love and tenderness. Then Lena's eyes turn dark once more. She pushes herself up on her elbows and kisses Kara again. She puts her hand at the back of Kara's head and pulls Kara towards her. As their lips touch, Kara allows her body to slowly move onto Lena's. At once she's aware of Lena's soft, cool belly against her own skin. It feels intoxicating.

Kara moves her hands underneath Lena's back and unclasps her bra. Then she quickly removes her own and lowers herself down again. She kisses Lena's neck as she feels Lena's fingers caressing her back. Kara breathes in Lena's smell and then pushes herself up and to look down at Lena for a moment. Her eyes are met with so much love and desire. For a moment they simply smile at each other, as if they both can't quite believe this is happening. Then Lena pulls Kara's head towards her and kisses her deeply.

As they continue to kiss, Kara feels Lena's fingers press hard into her back. Lena tilts her groin upwards into Kara and lets it fall down again. Kara realizes how wet she's become. Again and again, Kara's tongue crashes into Lena's. When finally Kara moves her head back for a moment, Lena immediately puts her tongue and mouth on Kara's neck.

Kara slides her hands down Lena's sides until she reaches the top of Lena's pants. With Lena still kissing her all over her neck, Kara slowly pushes herself up until she sits straddling Lena.

Kara moves slightly lower down and unzips Lena's pants.

Then she gets up off the bed and slowly takes off Lena's pants. Lena observes her the whole time, breathing shallowly. When Kara moves her hands back to Lena's hips, Lena lifts up her buttocks, making it easy for Kara to remove her panties. When Lena is fully unclothed, Kara removes her own pants, socks and underwear and climbs back onto the bed, softly kissing Lena's belly all the way up to her breasts. She caresses a nipple with her tongue and then moves on to the other.

When Kara finally moves her head back up, she sees that Lena has closed her eyes and is gently holding on to the comforter. As Kara moves further up and feels the skin of Lena's belly against her own again, she realizes how cold Lena is.

"Let's move under the covers," she whispers as she looks into Lena's eyes.

Lena slowly nods. She kisses Kara one more time and says, "Move up."

Kara gives her a nonplussed look.

"Up," Lena repeats and she makes an upward movement with her chin.

Finally grasping what Lena means, Kara allows herself to float up into the air. Lena smiles and crawls from underneath her and slides off the bed. She moves the sheet and comforter to the foot of the bed and looks up at Kara. "All done," she says. Kara waits for Lena to returns to bed, but Lena shakes her head.

Knowing exactly what Lena wants, Kara lowers herself onto the bed and turns onto her back. Lena moves onto the bed again from the foot of the bed, taking the sheet and comforter with her as she moves on top of Kara.

With the sheet and comforter fully covering her back, Lena moves down a bit and kisses Kara's collarbone, then a nipple. She pushes herself up and cups Kara's breasts in her hands before moving her hands down Kara's ribcage. She looks at Kara with awe.

Then Lena moves down again and takes Kara's wrists and puts them above Kara's head. She intertwines their fingers and slowly moves her head down and kisses Kara deeply and confidently. As they kiss, Kara moves her body up and up, craving the contact with Lena's skin.

Soon their kisses become more and more passionate and Kara feels herself getting wetter and wetter.

She tries to move her groin against Lena's lower body, but it's not enough. She moves her face to the side to unlock their lips and moans, "Lena, please."

Lena lets go of Kara's hands and moves her own hands under the covers. Kara gently opens her legs for Lena. A fingers moves across her wetness a few times, slowly and deliberately. Kara's body shakes in response to Lena's touch and her breathing becomes more and more erratic.

Then one of Lena's fingertips finds Kara's clit and gently moves across it, back and forth. Kara grabs hold of Lena, pressing her fingers into Lena's upper back, no longer scared to be hurting Lena. Kara closes her eyes as her breathing becomes even more labored.

Lena slowly moves a finger inside Kara. Kara feels herself contract around it. Lena curls her finger and moves it out. Then she takes a second finger and moves both of them inside. This time she leaves them inside as she curls and uncurls them. Each time, Kara feels herself contract around Lena's fingers. Kara tilts her pelvis up and down.

Then Lena moves her fingers in and out as she runs them against Kara's clit and back inside.

Lena continues this for a while, until she suddenly slows down the rhythm while pushing herself up slightly with her other hand. She moves her mouth onto Kara's and at once Kara opens her mouth and crashes her tongue into Lena's. They kiss deeply for a few moments as Lena continues to slowly moves her fingers inside Kara and across her clit.

Then Lena moves her head back next to Kara's and picks up the rhythm again. As Lena's fingers move in and out of her, a deep moan escapes Kara's lips. She moves her own hands onto Lena's buttocks, squeezes them for a moment, and then moves her hands back up.

Lena continues to move two fingers inside of Kara, curling them before taking them out and moving them across Kara's clit. When it's clear Kara is about to come, Lena puts a finger of her second hand on Kara's clit while continuing to enter her with the fingers of her other hand. Both her hands pick up speed. Kara's moaning becomes louder and louder until suddenly her whole body contracts around Lena's fingers. Kara's holds on to Lena for dear life. For a moment her whole body shakes. Then, finally, every muscle in her body relaxes. Kara lets herself fall back onto the mattress. She is still panting. Lena slowly moves off her.

Lena lies on her side facing Kara, putting a hand on Kara belly that is still shaking slightly. With the other hand she lovingly strokes Kara's hair. After lying like that for a few minutes, Kara looks over at Lena and turns onto hair side as well, taking Lena into her arms, pressing their bodies close together.

When they finally let go, Lena looks Kara into the eye and says earnestly, "If you're tired, we can just …," but Kara doesn't let her finish.

"Are you crazy?", she says.

Lena smiles.

And just like that Kara sees the desire return to Lena's eyes. Still on their sides, they share a few long, deep kisses. Then Kara gently moves on top of Lena. She sits up, looking down at Lena who puts her hands on Kara's abs. Lena smiles broadly. Kara moves her face down to Lena's belly and then, gently blowing cold air onto Lena's skin, lingering over her nipples, moves up. As the cold air hits her, Lena moans softly.

When Kara's faces hovers over Lena's again, Kara holds off on kissing her. Lena tries to move her lips against Kara's. And again. Failing, Kara sees Lena's desire for her increase tenfold. The look in Lena's eyes makes Kara wet all over again. When Kara finally gives in, their kisses are frantic. Lena opens her legs. As Kara continues to kiss Lena, she gently moves her hand down and touches Lena between her legs. When she feels Lena open her legs even wider, she gently move a finger inside of her.

"Yes," Lena moans into her ear.

Kara at once takes another finger moves it rhythmically in and out of Lena. Lena places her opens hands next to her face in a posture of complete surrender. Her eyes are closed, her head tilted back. Kara moves her fingers out of Lena and gently rubs her clit.

Soon, Kara has a nice rhythm going, moving in and out of Lena with two fingers and rubbing her clit.

Lena continues to moan gently.

When Kara next slides her fingers back in, she moves her fingers in different ways, observing Lena to see what she likes. Once she starts making rough circular motions interspersed with a curling and moving up of the fingers, Lena's moans become louder and louder. Lena grabs hold of her pillow as Kara sticks with those movements while increasing their speed. Occasionally she moves her fingers out of Lena to rub her clit, before quickly putting them back in.

Kara continues until she realizes Lena is on the brink of orgasm. She picks up the speed one more time and as the waves of her orgasm hit her, Lena lets go of the pillow and grabs hold of Kara's back. Kara doesn't move until she feels the pressure of Lena's fingers on her back decrease. Slowly, Kara moves off her. She looks at Lena. There are tears in her eyes. For a split second, Kara is worried she did something wrong. But there's such love and gratitude in Lena's eyes that she soon lets go of that worry.

"You okay?", she nevertheless asks. Lena simply smiles and nods. Kara lets herself fall onto her back. As she does so, Lena turns onto her side, puts an arms across Kara's ribcage and puts her head on Kara's shoulder. As she presses her body into Kara's side she whispers softly, "I love you, Kara Zor-El."


	19. Chapter 19

After a while, Lena had tilted her head and looked up at Kara. She had planted a soft kiss on Kara's lips. They had continued to kiss and the kisses had become more and more passionate and soon they had been making love again.

They had spent the whole Sunday together. The morning they'd stayed in bed, continuing the exploration of each other's bodies. Kara had felt more and more confident each time they'd made love.

In the afternoon, they'd gone for a walk. Kara had tentatively grabbed hold of Lena's hand, looking at her face to gauge her response. Lena had looked at her and given her a warm smile, so for the rest of the walk, Kara had not let go.

In the evening, they had gone out for a nice meal. Kara had quickly flown to her own place for a change of clothes. By the time Lena's driver had dropped Lena off at the restaurant, Kara had already been waiting for her outside. Lena had smiled, shaken her head, and mumbled, "God, you're fast."

That week, their lives had adopted a new rhythm. During the day they would both work. In the evenings, Kara would go over to Lena's or Lena to Kara's. They would cook dinner together. If they were at Lena's, Kara would use her heat vision to quickly light the fire in Lena's fireplace.

After dinner they would sit on Kara's couch or in front of Lena's fireplace and talk. They'd talk about what it was like growing up on Krypton, about Lena's first years with her mother in Ireland, about her traumatic years with the Luthors. They talked about what it had been like for Kara to leave Krypton and to return to Argos all those years later. And they talked about the days Lex had held Lena captive and the last hours before his death.

Kara had realized that being able to be open and honest about her own past made her more comfortable asking Lena about hers. That week they had both been hungry to understand each other better, to know each other more intimately. And so they'd drink wine and talk. And then, when many things had been said between them and both their heads were full with new details and insights, a comfortable silence would emerge and they would simply sit there, enjoying each other's company.

The nights had been filled passion and sex and discovery. One night, Lena had brought some strange contraption over to Kara's that someone at L Corp had developed. Lena had explained that all engineers at L Corp got to spend 10% of their time on whatever they wanted. A lesbian on her team had decided to create this particular device.

Looking at the thing, Kara had felt slightly embarrassed, but seeing Lena be so matter-of-fact about it had done much to take her discomfort away.

It turned out that the device was fantastic. Lena had joked that she really had to give the woman a raise.

The contraption was in essence a high-tech double-sided dildo that allowed you to put one end inside one woman and the other end inside the another. It collected data on a wide range range of bodily responses in real time and then adjusted its size, movements and speed accordingly for maximum pleasure. There were two small protruding parts meant for clitoral stimulation. The device strove for simultaneous orgasm whenever possible.

The first time Kara and Lena used the device, their hands had been all over each other. It had been an entirely new kind of love-making. They had both come so hard at the same time that afterwards they had somehow erupted into laugher.

The whole week had been magical to Kara. On Monday, she had giddily told Alex over lunch that she and Lena were together now. Alex had teasingly said that much had been clear as soon as Kara entered the restaurant. Kara had blushed, but Alex had told her to simply embrace it, to allow herself to be happy, that she deserved it.

That first blissful week had flown by and now it was Friday night and they were both expected at J'onn's for game night.

Kara hadn't talked to their other friends about this big development in their lives. She knows Alex must have told Kelly, but she's pretty sure the others don't know.

Kara had arrived at game night early. Soon Nia, Brainy, Alex, and Kelly had also arrived and they'd quickly got their first game under way.

Now, a few rounds later, Lena still hasn't made an appearance. Kara is reminded of the last game night they both attended in this same place. She had sat in this same chair. Lena had come and Kara had felt so torn that she was still lying to her about who she really was. But Lena had known anyways. How much had changed since then.

Suddenly the door opens. Everyone turns around. "Lena!", J'onn and Brainy exclaim in unison.

Kara feels her heart in her throat. Seeing Lena here makes her feel so in love, but also surprisingly nervous. Having spent so much time on their own, it feels odd seeing her here amongst their friends.

Lena takes the bottles of wine she brought out of a bag and puts them with the other bottles. She walks over to the empty spot on the couch.

"Hi, everyone," she says as she sits down.

Kara can't help but stare at Lena. She looks beautiful tonight. Lena glances up at her and gives her a coy smile. When Kara looks at Alex next, Alex grins at her.

"Stop it," Kara mouths.

Now everyone, apart from Brainy who continues to shuffle the Catch Phrase cards, is staring at them, knowing something's up.

Kara and Lena had decided to tell everyone that evening anyways, so Kara glances over at Lena and when Lena gives her an encouraging smile, she simply says, "So Lena and I are together."

There's delight on everyone's faces. But before anyone has a chance to say anything, Brainy blurts out, "Yes, we know. You are always together. You are a very strong team."

"No, Brainy, I don't mean for the game. Well, yes, also for the game. But what I meant to say is that Lena and I are dating."

Brainy nods stoically. "Oh yes, my calculations showed there was a 94.8% chance of you ending up together."

"What?", Kara exclaims. "You knew all this time?! Why didn't you tell us?"

Brainy gives her a look that shows very clearly how inane he thinks her question is. "Because if I had told you before you were ready, the chance of the two of you ending up together would've gone down to 57.2%."

Kara smiles. "So you wanted us to be together?"

"Yes," Brainy says in his robotic voice. "I ship it."

With that, everyone bursts out laughing. J'onn gets up to give first Kara and then Lena a big hug. Nia, Kelly, and Alex quickly follow suit. Kara sees that Alex whispers something into Lena's ear. When Alex lets go of Lena, Kara sees tears in Lena's eyes. As the others disperse to get more drinks, Kara asks quietly, "You okay?" Lena nods and, as she takes Kara into her arms, whispers into her ear, "I'm happy."


End file.
